<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muffinteers one shots and requests by boiyouwhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989595">Muffinteers one shots and requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyouwhat/pseuds/boiyouwhat'>boiyouwhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Cheating, Crying, Death, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Swearing, Whump, World War II, break-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyouwhat/pseuds/boiyouwhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot book for Dream Team and Bad. I take any request, except for smut and romance. God forbid I try. For now the list ideas is, </p><p>Sapnap feeling lonely (1/1)<br/>Badboyhalo being mad, and possibly swearing. (1/1)<br/>George almost drowning (1/1)<br/>Dream working too much (1/1)<br/>George is emotionally unintelligent (1/1)<br/>Tommy angst! (1/1)<br/>Dream team ww2 au (1/1)<br/>George gets hurt, Dream and Sapnap help him (1/1)<br/>Sapnap thinking he is forgettable (1/1)<br/>Dream saving Tubbo (1/1)<br/>Tommy and Wilbur show Techno and Phil around L'manberg (1/1)<br/>Tommy gets lost in the woods, Dream Team helps (1/1)<br/>Wilbur and Tommy fight (1/1)<br/>Sapnap comforting Tommy (1/1)<br/>Bad is from another world (0/1)<br/>Dream has nightmares, George and Sapnap calm him down (0/1)<br/>Bad's sick, tried to stream. (0/1)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap feels left out. Don't get me wrong, he still plays and records with them often, manhunt being a prime example. Streaming was entirely different, however. Fans and donations usually focused on Dream and George only, making shipping comments, asking Dream for a face reveal and whatnot.</p><p>Logically it made sense, Dream had over 7 million subscribers, George had 2 million, and Sapnap had a measly 600 thousand. Still impressive, but when compared to his friends, not so much.</p><p>Sapnap cherished the days of the war, the nature of it meaning frequent collaborations. They spent hours grinding, talking and joking. All while they streamed.</p><p>Another memory he cherished was when he played a plugin with Bad. In the first minutes of the recording, he was feeling down. Dream and George both declined his request to record, saying that they were also recording a plugin. Sapnap was mad, honestly. Mostly at George. How dare he come into their lives, and take Dream away. Sapnap felt betrayed, he and Dream were friends from childhood, while George met Dream on Bad's server only 5 years ago. Sapnap stopped his thoughts when he realised what he was thinking about. He still wanted to do the challenge, but not alone.</p><p>Which is why he has invited Bad to play with him. Bad cheered him up very quickly with his happy and fun personality, never letting anyone leave a call feeling bad.</p><p>-</p><p>Today they were streaming on their SMP. Sapnap kept trying to ask Dream and George about how it feels to be shocked, but was constantly interrupted by them answering or reading donations. After a few minutes of trying, he stopped.</p><p>No one batted an eye.</p><p><br/>
Sapnap felt tears in his eyes, and decided to let it out instead of bottling it up. He muted himself on discord, and started sobbing. At first it was quiet, tears flowing lazily. Then he started full-on crying. It did help, his nerves calming down significantly. They ramped back up however with a question.</p><p>-</p><p>The donations kept coming, one replacing the other. The monotone voice of the auto-reader became annoying very quickly, so he turned it off. Opting instead to read them himself. He has just answered a donation when another one quickly came in. It read:</p><p>"Hey George ily so much. Can you please say hi to Catherine and Liza please? It would mean so much to me. Thank you!"</p><p>"Thank you! And hello Catherine and Liza!" He was about to read another donation when a small sob stopped him.</p><p>At first he assumed he it was Bad, as he is the most sensitive out of all of them. One mean or trolling donation could be enough to set him off. He wanted to console Bad, to tell him to pay no mind to the donations, that whatever they said was wrong. He was stopped, however, when Dream spoke. </p><p>"Sapnap? What's wrong?" Sapnap? Why would it be Sapnap that's crying? George scoured his memories for what could set him off, when he found what did, he felt incredibly guilty. He could hear Sapnap's voice constantly trying to ask something, before being interrupted by him or Dream reading a donation. George heard them consoling the other. </p><p>"Hey guys, it seems that Sapnap is not okay, so we will be ending the stream. We'll update you when we solve this. Goodbye!" Bad announced. The 3 of them have ended the stream, and focused entirely on Sapnap. They still haven't found what could set him off, they were too busy trying to calm him down. After a while, Sapnap's crying has quieted down. Dream broke the silence with a question,</p><p>"What happened, Nick? Please talk to me." Dream pleaded. They used each other's real names only in serious moments, or when a donation asked them to, so Sapnap felt a little obligated to answer. Without a reason for this behaviour, it would be almost impossible for his friends to solve the problem.</p><p>"It's nothing, it's stupid."</p><p>"If it got you upset then it isn't stupid, Sap. You can talk to us."</p><p>"It's just that, I feel kinda lonely, to be honest. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to be a bother."</p><p>"Aw, Sappy, you could never be a bother. You're our best friend, muffinhead."</p><p>Sapnap cracked a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, guys. For everything."</p><p>"It's a pleasure!" Bad responded cheerfully. Huh, he really could cheer anyone up.</p><p>- </p><p>It was a few hours after their conversation when George asked Dream.</p><p>"Hey, Dream. How did you know it was Sapnap?" </p><p>"Oh, uh. When we were in highschool," A pause. "Sapnap had a girlfriend. She was wonderful; funny, kind, really pretty, and just a general pleasure to be around. You could imagine Sapnap's happiness when she asked him out. She didn't say a date specifically, lest the rumours started about them, but it was hinted at." Dream laughed. "I was actually his wingman, you know. I guess they hit it off, because after school, I had a very excited Sapnap call me at about 12 AM, telling me that they were dating. He was over the moon for her, sneaking glances at her whenever he had the chance." Another laugh. "What a simp. But, back to the point, they were dating for about a year, when Sapnap walked in on her and another guy making out. It was ugly, the break-up. I had to find out through a phone call again. Sapnap was crying, he could barely even say what he wanted to convey. He's still single ever since. I feel bad for him, honestly."</p><p>All this time, George was silent, listening to Dream. He was a great storyteller. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad's day was not going smoothly. First, his phone alarm didn't work, he later found out it was due to it having no charge. Second, his toast fell. On the buttered side of course. Third, the toothpaste fell into the sink. Fourth, he discovered that his energy drink supply was drained and he had to go to the store. On the way to the store, he was met with only red lights. He was also pushed around as the store was unusually populated. Bad was met with judgmental looks from the cashier, but to be fair, he did have a cart's worth of them.</p><p>All of them were very small things, each one being minor inconveniences individually. But when combined, can ruin the moods of even the most optimistic person. </p><p>The way home was the same, constant red lights. Opening his front door, he checked the time. </p><p>12:55.</p><p>Bad had 5 minutes to set everything up, and start streaming. Miraculously, he started only 10 minutes late. His chat was spamming 'you're late!!!!!'.</p><p>"Yes I know I'm late, I'm very sorry for that." Chat still was spamming the phrase, so Bad elected to ignore it. He was getting donations, and the auto-reader was doing its job. A bit too well perhaps, as every single emoji in the messages was also read by its full name.</p><p>It seems that his chat was trying to get on his nerves. And it worked, Bad was getting more irritated every second, though he would never show it. He just gritted his teeth and tried to enjoy playing the game he loves.</p><p>He was still choosing a server to play on, since his fans don't like single player streams. He eventually settled on Dream's SMP. The terrain and houses were still being rebuilt, after the war has ended, it left craters everywhere. Checking who was on the server, he saw Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy. They were currently busy with filling in a crater. Bad decided that he wanted to help, and with perfect timing, Tommy has messages in game chat.</p><p>'Hey, Bad. VC?'</p><p>'Sure.' He responded.</p><p>In a few seconds he heard the familiar and catchy tune of the discord call. He cheerfully accepted the call, praying to god that the teenager would raise his moo-</p><p>"Fuck!" Tommy yelled. All Bad's hopes and dreams were crushed. He should have known that Tommy would just swear constantly.</p><p>"Language, Tommy!" He yelled back, "I'm streaming!" He hoped the declaration that he was streaming would deter and stop Tommy from swearing, but he was only with a laugh and more swears. To which he couldn't resist reprimanding Tommy for.</p><p>"Language! Please!" At this point, he almost ended the stream right then and there.</p><p>"It's just who I am, Bad. Why would I change just for you." <em>But I did. </em>Bad thought bitterly. One more swear and he would just end the stream, not wanting to subject and more kids that were watching this stream to more curse words.</p><p>"You bitch."</p><p>"That's it. I'm done." Bad abruptly ended his stream, but stayed on the call withTommy.</p><p>"All this time, I was trying to be nice, to forgive you. You know I don't like when anyone swears, so why would you deliberately swear more? You honestly disappoint me. Even my chat is nicer, and all they do is troll me! You should be ashamed, Tommy. You are 16 years old, so start acting your age. Start acting your fucking age, Tommy! You motherfucker! I don't usually swear, but this is too much. I tried to hold it in, but then you came along."</p><p>The entire rant Tommy was silent. He has never heard Bad angry, not to mention swearing. He was shocked, but not in a bad way. He was streaming, and this would be juicy content for his channel. Though, now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't use Bad's outburst just for content. He had to tell his editor to cut this out. No matter how much he put up a facade, he felt genuinely guilty. And his chat was, too. They were spamming 'apologise!!!'.</p><p>"I'm very sorry, Bad. I-I really mean it. I'm sorry." Bad has surprised himself with his outburst. He never swore, not even off-camera. This has probably been clipped by thousands, some already preparing to upload it onto YouTube. This exact scenario happened several times, with different people. Whether it be Dream Team, or The Trio, he never shouted at them like this. He supposed it was due to all the little things ramping up. He did start his stream being very irritated. Then the chat, then the donations, then Tommy. He should really apologize to Tommy for swearing.</p><p>"No, Tommy. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't've yelled at you like that. I really have no excuse. I just hope you forgive me." Silence.</p><p>Bad thought he has lost a friend, just because he couldn't hold his stupid nerves in- "Of course, I forgive you! To be honest, I'm surprised you put up with it so long." Tommy mumbled the last part, almost inaudible, but Bad understood.</p><p>"Thank you, Tommy."</p><p>"Don't mention it. I'm serious, don't you dare." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george chapter time, *insert crab dance* </p><p>the house in this chapter is actually inspired by one of my relative's house. it doesnt have the 3 fully decked out pc rooms, but the architecture is what matters. i wanted to do a relatively short chapter, but i got carried away and wrote almost 4k words lmaooooo.<br/>anyways hope you enjoy this one, next is dream chapter. have a good day!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George couldn't swim. That was silly to think about, but no lie. George didn't have pools or seas near him, which meant he couldn't get practice swimming. It didn't help that he was scared of deep seas. Thalassophobia, they called it. A tongue-twister, but it got the point across. Not to mention his parents couldn't teach him. </p><p>Which made it all the more surprising when he accepted an offer by Dream and Sapnap to go to the aqua park. His friends didn't know that he never knew how to swim, as he never told them. George was frankly embarrassed about not being able to swim. But an aqua park was safe, right? There shouldn't be any deep waters, as there were countless families who come with children. And if anyone would be in danger, a lifeguard was there every hour the aqua park was open.</p><p>What <em>was</em> a problem, however, was that they lived in to two different countries. And while Dream and Sapnap <em>were</em> in the same country, they were far away from each other. Dream in Florida and Sapnap in Texas. A 19 hour drive would connect them, but both would rather travel by air. </p><p>They all eventually decided to meet up in Florida, much to the dismay of George, who was used to the cold weather of the UK. A week was spent finding tickets to Florida. George and Sapnap were both packing when they were both called by Dream. The two of them quickly picked up, leaving it on speaker to continue packing. </p><p>"Hi." Dream greeted. He was answered with two other "Hi, Dream." "HELLO!" </p><p>"Why did you shout, Sapnap?" George asked, ears ringing. It reminded him when Sapnap joined his voice call, yell his name at the top of his lungs, and quickly leave. Now though, there were no fans writing in chat about their ears being demolished. </p><p>"Dunno, just felt like it." He heard George mocking him in a poor impersonation of his voice. "DuNnO, jUsT fElT lIkE iT." . That led him to an idea. "Oh, guys, turn on your video cams." George complied, and it showed him laying on bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was packing a bunch, even in the hot temperature of 30 degrees Celsius.</p><p>"Been hard at work, George?" Dream teased, quickly devolving into laughter. Which transitioned into a wheezing fit, the two other joining. </p><p>"Shut up, it's not my fault the sun decided to actually work the day I decided to start packing." He groaned. </p><p>"Wait, why are you packing? You are literally going to stay there for, like, two days." Sapnap asked.</p><p>"You don't know? We're moving in together." </p><p>"WHAT? Why didn't nobody tell me?!" Sapnap's voice got quieter as he ran. "All I did was get a toothbrush! What the hell!" </p><p>Meanwhile, Dream was struggling to breathe. His signature wheeze being transmitted by his mic. </p><p>"What about you, Dream? Did you pack?" George asked, curious if Dream also forgot.</p><p>"I finished like a week ago."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A week passed, and George was waiting at the airport for Dream. He didn't know if Sapnap had already arrived, as neither Sap nor Dream said anything. They have, however, announced on Twitter about their new roommates. George's phone was still getting constant notifications, the sound indicating a reply or a mention never stopping. As with the donations, he had to turn off sound notifications, or else he wouldn't be able to sleep. Dream and Sapnap had the same predicament, having to resort to tweeting "STOP REPLYING, PLEASE. I CANT SLEEP." The fans made several memes from those tweets, but complied, in a way. They were now making tweets of their own about the whole situation, instead of tagging them. </p><p>So, until the frenzy from the announcement passes, Twitter was unusable, pretty much. George was reading comments from his video "Minecraft, but my friend is a dog.", laughing every now and then at a creative comment. People were giving him weird looks, others recognised him and whispered at a distance. George could still hear some parts of their conversation. </p><p>The whispering suddenly became normal talking, and George couldn't help but listen in. "Wow, that's a lot of blue, wait. Is that Dream?" Dream? He was here? George looked up from his phone, searching for a tall blonde wearing as much blue as possible. They have joked over Twitter that Dream would wear blue, so that he would spotted easier. After their video where Dream and Sapnap see how George sees, they felt like shit. They apologised for all the times they would tease George over his colourblindness. </p><p>There was an instance when George called Dream with facecam, looking panicked and rushed his words out. </p><p>
  <em>"Dream, I need your help, I need to wear a red shirt, but I have no idea where it is, please help me!" Dream started laughing, ignoring George's "Dream stop laughing! This isn't funny!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream pointed out the red shirt, and just as George was about to end the call, he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"By the way, why do you 'need' to wear red?" He could see George's cheeks turn a bit pink, and he hesitantly answered, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's for a stream. You'll see." Dream raised an eyebrow, even if George couldn't see him. After Dream flew to the UK to meet with Wilbur and George, he still didn't use his webcam. George was disappointed at this, but didn't pay it any mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later, when George was streaming with his webcam on, Dream instantly recognised the shirt as TommyInnit's merch. He burst out laughing, calming after a minute. He started laughing again when George turned around and showed off Tommy's trademark scrunched up face. While most of the chat was already expecting this, a minority was utterly bewildered. George soon changed into a blue version of the shirt, and Dream thought how well it suited him.</em>
</p><p>Back at the airport, he scoured the crowd, before his eyes landed on a blonde with yellow eyes. He was tall, like Dream, and he instantly recognised him. He quickly stood up, almost falling from his rush, and ran towards Dream.</p><p>"Dream! We meet again!" He wrapped him in a hug, not wasting any time before asking, "Where's Sapnap?"</p><p>"He's already at the house, come on, he's probably waiting for us." Dream replied. They went outside to the parking lot, and to Dream's car. For someone like Dream, who could afford a 3 bedroom house with no problem, he had a modest car. It wasn't anything special, no Lamborghini or Ferrari. Dream was modest, and that was something George admired. Too much celebrities drive around in limos with chauffeurs, Ferraris, so it was refreshing to see.</p><p>"Wow, not even a Porsche?" George joked. Dream laughed and got in. The interior was entirely different however, with several closet like compartments. George wondered about the point of these. The entire interior was also covered in LED lights, which were quickly switching between blue and yellow.</p><p>"Listen, I could buy all three of us a Porsche, so shut up." Dream said playfully.</p><p>"Okay, Dream. Enough bragging, let's go. I still haven't seen it, you didn't want to show me for some reason."</p><p>"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Dream defended himself, even raising his hand in mock surrender. The rest of the ride was spent just talking. Talking about the heat of Florida, how George thought the house would look like, what Sapnap was doing right now, and random topics. It was nice, to talk with your best friend face-to-face, no crackling of the microphone accompanying the words. They arrived at the house 20 minutes after, and it looked amazing. It was akin to a mansion, but scaled down. Balconies were wrapped around the house, railings with delicate carvings. There was even a private parking lot with 3 spaces, one occupied by Dream's car. It was almost like it was made from them.</p><p>The roof of the house was in a dome-like shape, painted blue, green, and white. Come to think of it, the entire house's colour palette was blue, green, and white. </p><p>"What's with the colours? This looks so stupid." George commented. </p><p>"Stupid? I'll have you know I bought this house for us, myself." Dream spluttered, and while anyone else would think they were arguing, it was just their humour. </p><p>"Really? You bought this yourself? When did you?" </p><p>"I think like, uhh, 3 months ago?"</p><p>"You're not so sure, Dream." </p><p>"Shut up! I forget." George laughed.</p><p>"That big brain probably occupied by the door strats." Dream laughed, and got in. George quickly followed suit. The interior was, as expected, amazing. There were actual bridges inside of the house, connecting Dream's, his, and Sapnap's room with an intersection. The bridge had railings like the balconies on the outside, but were shorter to be able to see outside of them. George also noticed three more rooms, and they didn't look like any bathrooms, or kitchens. He opened the door of one, and peeked inside. It was decked out with streaming and gaming equipment, with the desk having three monitors on it. The desk itself was spacious, having shelves inside of it. The shelves housed an Xbox One X, and a PlayStation 4 Pro. Unlike what George expected, the cable management was fantastic. Not a singe chord was astray from the ties that someone wrapped around them with. </p><p>The room itself was also big, having a living room-like space in the back. LED lights were strewn about, providing a soft lighting to the room. He could see, though barely, a wide-screen TV, another PlayStation, and a pair of Oculus Rift goggles. </p><p>"Dream, what is this? How did you afford this?!" George asked, bewildered. "Are the 2 other rooms just like this?!" </p><p>Dream stayed silent. George turned around to ask him again, and he didn't see anyone. What? "Dream, where are you?" He asked. "Here!" He heard a distant yell. </p><p>"Where is 'here'?"</p><p>"Look up!" George looked up, and saw him leaning onto the railing of the bridge. </p><p>"Aren't you afraid of heights? That is pretty high up." George asked. Dream has started to work on his fear bit by bit, it was getting weaker, but still there. </p><p>"Not anymore, no!" Dream answered excitedly, like a kid on a rollercoaster. </p><p>"I'm coming down!" He started climbing the railing. </p><p>"Wait, no, no, don't juMP DOWN! DON'T JUMP DOWN!" </p><p>Dream stopped and looked down. When he saw the panicked look on George's face, he couldn't help but let a chuckle. "Relax, I'm not that dumb." </p><p>"Well..." </p><p>"George!" Another voice called out to him. He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Sapnap.</p><p>"Sapnap!" They both ran at each other, happy from meeting for the first time. </p><p>"Oh my god, you're so short!" Sapnap laughed, and George blushed.</p><p>"5'9 is hardly short! That is average!" This was very similar to all their on-stream 'conversations'. They were more akin to Dream and Sapnap teasing George about his height, while George tried to defend himself, however. George crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>"You look like a child that was refused ice cream, George." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Anyways, about the aqua park. We can go either like right now, or later. Cause I'm pretty much done with my room." Sapnap heard Dream say "Me too!"</p><p>George gulped, they didn't know about his inability to swim. Not that it was their fault, he never told them. He supposed it was too late to back out now. </p><p>A decision he would soon regret. </p><p>"Let's go now, or else there would be no spaces left." George fought against the nervousness in his voice. He must have done it well, as they didn't notice or bat an eye. "Don't think I'll swim, though." </p><p>He was met with disappointed "Aw." By Dream and Sapnap, but they didn't try to convince him. </p><p>-</p><p>The aqua park was <em>massive</em>. It had several long tubes stretching to pretty much the skies, there was a middle pool that went around the whole park, a huge bucket that, when it gathers enough water, drops it down onto the unsuspecting, or eagerly waiting, parents and their children. The sound of children laughing and running around was never ending. Splashes of water loud enough to hear even with the drones of chatter. People screaming in the tubes from excitement, hollering when they reach the end and start swimming in the tubes end pool. All in all, anyone could find something fun to do.</p><p>Unless you don't know how to swim and are too short for several rides.</p><p>Dream and Sapnap ran off to a slide, George struggling to keep up with his short legs. Soon, Dream and Sapnap disappeared into the crowd, and George couldn't see them. He tried calling out for them, ignoring the weird looks he got from parents.</p><p>"DREAM! SAPNAP! WHERE ARE YOU!" He repeated, but alas, the aqua park was too loud. He ran further in the direction he last Dream in, and stopped by a tall slide. He looked up and saw them. "Finally! I was searching for you for so long!" They both looked down, hearing George's voice, but unable to distinguish any words from his talking. George kept talking, and they tried to strain their ears to hear him, but were called by a worker that it was their turn to go.</p><p>Giddy with excitement, they both walked up to the 2 slides, Dream on the blue one, and Sapnap on the red one. With the declaration of a race by Sapnap, and a shocked "What! No fair!" by Dream, they jumped into their tubes. Sapnap ended up being first, with a speed of 6 seconds to slide down the entire slide. Dream had a time of 8 seconds, and in those 2 seconds, Sapnap began looking for George. He spotted him, with crossed arms, on the opposite side of the slide pool. He was swimming towards him, then Dream also swam up to him.</p><p>"That was nice, still not fair, though." Sapnap turned to look at Dream with a raised eyebrow, and continued swimming towards George. But he wasn't there. He looked around him, and spotted a person deep in the pool. They weren't moving. They also had brown hair. He should really help this guy ou-</p><p>"GEORGE!"</p><p>-</p><p>It all happened too fast. One second George was standing by the pool and looking into the 4 meter deep pool, next, he was pushed in by a kid bumping into him. He was falling, and no matter what kind of balancing trick George tried to pull off, he sank into the water. The kid looked over his shoulder and yelled out a "Sorry!" with an apologetic smile, but George was too busy trying not to drown. He thrashed in the water, tried to reach an edge of the wall, but sank too quickly.</p><p>Usually, whenever George fell into the water, he would float. Whether it be a pool or a sea, he never drowned. Now though? He was sinking at an alarming speed. His lungs urged him to take a breath he so desperately needed. He complied, and water flooded his lungs. He had to get out! He had to!</p><p>He had to.</p><p>As more and more water flooded his system, he could feel the pull of unconsciousness grip him. He knew he had to get out, but his body didn't it seems. It refused to move, and he was trapped. He heard people, films, and read in books, that drowning was a peaceful death. He disagrees. It was filled to the brim with panicked, desperate attempts to survive, body refusing to move after a second from the water in your system. </p><p>George gave up trying. Even if it hurt in his heart, to leave all his friends behind, his family, his fans, he gave up. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the deal! He was angry. Angry at Sapnap, angry at Dream, but most of all, himself. Why didn't he tell he couldn't swim? So what if they would laugh, they would teach him. That's the kind of friends he has. His anger at his friends ebbed away, replaced with guilt and sadness. He felt guilty for not trying, but what could he do. Nothing. He could do nothing, and wait for the embrace of Death. </p><p>And to think this all happened in the span of several seconds. His emotions, too fast to even process. </p><p>-</p><p>"GEORGE!" </p><p><em>Oh my god, that's George!</em> Sapnap thought, and wasted to time in diving down. He grabbed George by his arm, and swam towards the 'shore'. Dream followed suit, putting George's right arm over his shoulders. George was unconscious, and they couldn't help but think of the worst. They laid George on the cold floor of the park. Dream called for a lifeguard, or anyone who could help George. Sapnap started compressing his chest. The situation was looking dire, small amounts of water leaving George's mouth with every compression. They listened in for a heartbeat. thump. thump.</p><p>The beat was small and erratic, but one nonetheless. George was alive! Barely, but alive. Sapnap almost sighed in relief, but instead focused on doing compressions. A lifeguard soon joined him, asking questions and telling him what to do. Several minutes were spent doing CPR, when medics appeared from the crowd of onlookers. They were carrying a stretcher, and loaded George onto it. </p><p>Sapnap could only watch as the medics carried George away. Dream came to his side, and laid a hand on his shoulder. No words were spoken, a solemn silence filling the air. Dream squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, before walking away. "Let's go." Dream called out to him. </p><p>"Where?" Sapnap asked. </p><p>No answer. He followed, nonetheless. </p><p>-</p><p>Sapnap and Dream were waiting outside of an office, waiting for a doctor to deliver the news. They spent an hour, just waiting, and not even a word spoken. </p><p>"Are you Clay and Nick?" A nurse asked. </p><p>"Yeah, we're here for George Davidson." The nurse nodded. </p><p>"Follow me." </p><p>They were led into the room, where George was sleeping in a bed. </p><p>"He's expected to do a full recovery by the end of the month. He should wake up soon." </p><p>They thanked the nurse, and sat down by the bed. </p><p>"Hey, George," Dream started. "How're you doing? Well evidently not the best, as you're in the hospital. What happened?" A silent pause. "Hope you'll wake soon, bud." </p><p>And by some miracle, as soon Dream said those words, George stirred. He cracked an eyelid, staring at Dream. </p><p>"Dream? Where am I?" He asked. He opened his eyes fully and looked around, eyes landing on Sapnap. "Sapnap? You're also here?" </p><p>"You're in the hospital, George. You almost drowned in the aqua park." Dream said softly, but blunt. </p><p>George blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for ruining it." </p><p>"You didn't ruin anything, I promise. How about this? We teach you how to swim, and then we go the aqua park again. Maybe you could even ride the loop slides." Dream laughed. George laughed along, but weaker, and started coughing. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Sapnap couldn't help but ask. It was distressing, seeing your best friend in a hospital, weaker than ever. </p><p>"I'm okay, just trouble with the lungs, is all." </p><p>They talked more after that, until Dream and Sapnap were politely asked to leave, and let George rest. They exchanged bye's and a promise to visit George tomorrow. </p><p>-</p><p>Dream and Sapnap were streaming, as usual. But George wasn't there, come to think of it, he wasn't in any video this month. Bad usually replacing him. It has messed up their schedules, with the manhunt series not filmed due to George's absence. The fans quickly picked up on it, commenting on their newest videos about it, asking where George is and if he's okay. On stream was the same, chat spammed, and donations donated, and whenever there was an opportunity to ask about George, they took it.</p><p>Dream got probably the 1000th donation about George, and he caved in.</p><p>"The only thing I feel comfortable saying, is that George is okay. No chat, we didn't stop being friends. I would tell more but I need George's consent."</p><p>A donation. From George. It read: "Tell them."</p><p>"Okay, umm, George is in the hospital, he should be discharged by the end of this month. He's in the hospital due to almost drowning. He's recovering very quickly, and he wanted to tweet about this himself soon. Me and Sapnap will probably do too." </p><p>Chat was filled with well wishes, to which George responded with a 'thank you everyone!' in the from of a donation. </p><p>-</p><p>The next month everything was back to normal, George was playing with them often, and tweets were published about the whole situation for the people who weren't on the stream. The trio of them went to the aqua park again, and George had the time of his life. Swimming felt exhilarating, and deep water didn't scare him as much. George felt very grateful for his friends, they taught him a skill, conquered one of his greatest fears, and were just in general great friends. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was great. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream chapter time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is tired. He has been for the last 3 days. He hopes it doesn't show. All of his success may have gotten him all the money he could ever with for, but there was a dark side too. To continue this success, he had to constantly stream, record, edit. Stream, record, edit. Stream, record, edit. It was a never-ending loop. Not to mention all the demands from the fans, the face reveal being the most prominent one. Dream wants it to be special, like a reveal of the criminal in a detective movie, the climax with fantastic music. </p><p>Sure, the excitement from the fans would make it worth it for him on a materialistic level, all the new hype could generate thousands of more dollars. On an emotional level, it would mean nothing. If he just uploaded a selfie with a caption like 'this is how i look lololol', it wouldn't be anything special. </p><p>Now, he is staying up until 3 AM every single day, editing, and sets an alarm for 8 AM. In total, he has slept 15 hours in the past three days. It seems like a lot when you look at it like that, but when you really think about it, you realise how little sleep that is. A normal person has to sleep 24 hours for three days, which means that Dream has technically slept for 2 of the 3 nights. </p><p>The lack of sleep sometimes shows, when he snaps at Tommy on his SMP, starts a killing rampage to vent his irritation. Tommy plays it off easily, though he does see through the lines. The war itself began when Dream was especially sleep-deprived, meaning he declared the war unable to think. He was practically drunk from all the coffee and energy drinks to stay awake. He put on a mask just like on fanarts, and hid it. He must have done a good job, since no one suspected anything. </p><p>Dream would occasionally get messages from his friends asking if he's okay after streams. They have done so for any stream, whether he's getting shocked whenever he takes damage, or just hangouts with them, his friends would never fail to check if he's okay. Tommy has started doing so, too. Because even through the facade of a 16 year old who constantly swears and doesn't care about anything about his discs, he really cares. As Dream streams on the SMP, or is just plays on it more, he and Tommy collaborate more. </p><p>Dream is touched by every check from his friends, but he has to lie to them. He doesn't know if they buy it, or not, and at this point he doesn't care. While he celebrates every milestone he achieves, he silently dreads the next. Another milestone means more people to please, means more pressure. And while his friends have edited videos for him, it hardly does anything, since the next day he's back on his trend, barely taking a rest. </p><p>He hardly remembers the last time he went outside. </p><p>He was streaming a speedrunning attempt with Sapnap and George. He was sleep-deprived, as always, but this time he was letting it show. He was messing up countless of times, not landing an MLG water bucket, resulting in him taking damage which took food to heal, which meant he had less of it, which meant spending more time to collect food. All in all, by the time he has finally killed the ender dragon, the stopwatch was nearing the 50 minute mark. This was his worst time, not taking manhunts into account. </p><p>Manhunts also became less frequent, too. As Dream died more often in the beginning, they had to re-do it several times. Some recording days were wasted with no good options for a video being produced. Unlike what he expected, his friends weren't mad at him. They were supportive, because of course they were. He had been forced to sleep by Bad, ironically. Who barely sleeps himself. At least he acknowledges it, unlike Dream. </p><p>He sometimes wonders if he could just quit YouTube. Although, that is quickly shut down when he starts recording with his friends. While they do talk through calls and messages, most of their talks are through streams and videos. That resulted in them not being able to talk about serious topics between them. Dream's lack of sleep one of the more prominent ones. And while Dream does host 'serious talk streams', when he talks to his fans about serious topics, like shipping and fanfics, they never talked about each other on the streams. </p><p>Tommy was streaming on his SMP, and he couldn't help but join. He spent the night transforming Tommy's base from a mountain biome, to the nether. Admittedly, not the best use of the night, especially when he could've been sleeping or editing, but at least it makes him happy. The reaction from Tommy was priceless, him asking Fundy or Tubbo, and being interrupted by them saying they're doing a Shakespeare play. </p><p>At one point, Tommy was singing, and while Dream would never admit it, he liked it when Tommy sang. He had a genuinely good voice, he knew from his stream when he sang one Wilbur's songs. He danced to the song, spamming every button in his keyboard and swinging his mouse everywhere. Tommy stopped singing, and he shot him. He was glad that Tommy took the hint and started singing again. He threw several diamonds afterwards.</p><p>At some point, Tommy asked him about Quackity, and he quickly whitelisted him. He doesn't personally know the guy, but he would rather risk it than come up with an excuse. Especially when his brain is pretty much mush. His horse also died, and Skeppy stole the remains. While normally, he would brush it off, playfully demanding the leather for more content. With his brain not functioning properly, he was weirdly overly emotional about it. The horse went through the evolution of the SMP, and died only after the war. It was silly to think about it, but the horse held sentimental value. </p><p>He has even named the horse Spirit, to represent how it could raise his spirit just with its presence. So the loss was devastating. Sometimes Dream forgot he and Skeppy were actually friends, tempted to just snap and swear at him at the top of his lungs. He was willing to trade Tommy's discs for its remains, even while Tommy stood at his ear screaming at him to not do it.</p><p>He knew he sounded too broken and sad to be a joke, but he didn't care. He needed the remains, and he would do anything for them. </p><p>-</p><p>They were recording a manhunt, the second one this day, as Dream messed up several times, which resulted in him dying. George, Sapnap and Bad weren't even celebrating, they stayed quiet. They became use to killing Dream only after 10 minutes, unlike the usual hours. Dream stayed silent, too. Too tired to form a sentence, he just groaned and reset the server. Again, Dream messed up several times, and died. </p><p>Silence yet again. </p><p>He was about to reset it again, when Bad broke the silence. </p><p>"Clay." It was just his name, but the weight of it was clear to everyone. "You have to sleep. I know this may sound ironic, hearing it from me out of all people, but I think it's just more reason for you to listen to me. I have experienced the struggles, from being sleep-deprived, I even got muffin drunk from all the energy drinks! After a while you may seem more awake, but it crashes down on you, like caffeine. After a month of this kind of behaviour, your body gets used to it, which is the most dangerous part of this. You're slowly killing yourself like this, Dream. Please, listen to me. You have to take a break, sometimes, you know."</p><p>Silence. Bad sighed.</p><p>"Go to sleep. Take a break from social media, you really need it. I'm sure the fans will understand." A heavy pause. Bad was seemingly trying to come with an idea. "Okay, I'll count to ten, and you'll be in bed by time I reach ten, okay?" Dream nodded. Realising the others couldn't see him, he simply agreed. "Okay." This was something Bad has tried on a stream before, except not to him but to the stream chat. </p><p>
  <em>The stream was not going well, anyone could see that. It started off great, as did most things, before the Skeppy impersonators came and trolled him. In the middle of the stream, he was getting several donations, either filled with emojis, which the text to speech bot worked diligently, naming each separate emoji as its full name. Donators always used the longest ones, like the magnifying glass emoji, or the japanese symbol for beginner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Magnifying glass emoji, magnifying glass emoji, magnifying glass emoji, magnifying glass emoji, magnifying glass emoji, magnif-" The bot was drowned out by Bad's screams. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OH MY GOD STOP WITH THE EMOJI SPAM!" The screaming and pleading were in vain, as the next one was just like the previous, a never ending loop, broken only by the new meme. Uh-oh spagettio. First, Bad asked politely to stop, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the trolls would finally listen, and stop. They of course didn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They never did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad was breaking down. He could only fell anger, and despair, but most importantly, sadness. He tries so hard, to appeal to his younger audience, to make a kid-friendly environment for them. Only to be ridiculed and called cringy for it. He doesn't understand why they were doing this, what joy does it bring them to hear him break down. He still had a loyal fanbase, but were mostly drowned out by the trolls. It seemed that everyone were trolls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dug down, and fell into the void. He couldn't help the small "wee!" as he fell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>People who saw this in the stream highlights videos couldn't help but feel concerned at this. Anyone would be, but none approached him about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this point he was desperate, trying to find any way to stop the uh oh spagettio meme. He settled on a countdown. "Okay, I'm gonna count to three, and I want to see potatoes in the chat, no spagettios. I will take fourteens, potatoes, anything that isn't spagettio." He counted down, but in a stroke of irony, the donations from 10 minutes ago finally arrived, and of course they were uh oh spagettios. Bad couldn't take this anymore. He yelled out, banging his fist on the table in rage. It was the first time he let himself snap like that. It did little to deter the trolls, though. His hand was bruised from the force of him banging the table. He couldn't even hold his mouse properly for days. Bad had to cancel the stream after because of that. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Bad started counting down, and Dream quickly shut down his pc. He heard George and Sapnap wish him "good night"s, but he didn't have time for saying it back when Bad was already on four. He changed into his pijamas, of course, his merch. A bit egoistical, but he had to admit that the designers did a good job. He joined back in to the call, this time through the phone. Bad exclaimed at this, faking being unhappy.</p><p>"Dream, what did I just say? Go to sleep, you muffinhead." </p><p>"I am! I just wanted to hear you guys." </p><p>"Aw, Dream." Sapnap joked in a playful tone. "What do you mean?" Asked George at the same time. </p><p>"Just talk, your voices are nice."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I don't know, anything." </p><p>Sapnap than immediately launched into a retelling of a time when he almost won bedwars without dying once, but only when attacking the final person, did he die and have his bed broken. He lost that round. </p><p>"And so I jumped at him, and you know this move that you keep doing? Whenever we like chase you, and there's a gap, and then you jump, then I jump and you just put blocks in front of me, and that's exactly what happened. I fell, and my bed was broken. I don't even know how he could reach my bed that fas-" </p><p>A snore.</p><p>"Dream? Are you sleeping?" </p><p>No response. </p><p>"Guys, I think Dream is sleeping." Sapnap declared, whispering.</p><p>"Oh really, wow I would've never noticed that, thank you Sapnap." George sarcastically whispered back, Sapnap answering by whisper-yelling back "Hey!" </p><p>"Shhh, you muffins, Dream is literally sleeping. Come on, I'll make a new group call." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dream awoke the next day very late. It was already 1 PM, even though he went to sleep at around 12 AM. He has slept 13 hours. He felt refreshed, however, and full of energy. It felt exhilarating, to have an entire day to himself without the worries of his YouTube channel suddenly falling, or he gets cancelled over something dumb.</p><p>He messaged George, Sapnap and Bad, thanking each of them individually. </p><p>'Thank you very much, George, for being my best friend and not leaving my side.'</p><p>'Thank you Sapnap, for being my friend when no one wanted to as a kid.' </p><p>'Thank you Bad, for being the one who started my life again.' </p><p>He announced he would be going on a break for a month, as the stress of YouTube and sudden fame tolling on his mental and physical health. As Bad said, the fans were supportive and were wishing him to have a nice break. He had a whole month to himself, and of course, he spent it watching streams whenever anyone of his friends stream. </p><p>He stepped in several times during Bad's streams, donating a thousand dollars and leaving the message 'stop bullying him'. Bad would thank him several times, and would continue his stream being happy as ever. </p><p>A nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept telling him he should also stream, but when he talked about it with Bad, the voice would go away. </p><p>- </p><p>A month later, he was back from his break, and launched a stream on his SMP. As he was logging in to Minecraft, he greeted several early watchers. Unbeknownst to him, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, George, Sapnap, Skeppy, Ponk, Punz and Eret, were hard at work. The last place he logged off on was changed drastically. The leaves of a tree being replaced by a red carpet stretching for hundreds blocks. He looked around, and saw a giant banner, built to the build limit, proudly displaying the words, 'WELCOME BACK DREAM!' </p><p>The sky was then 'lit up' by the fireworks, several random shapes and colours blowing up in the sky.</p><p>A small gesture, by comparison, but it didn't stop it from being emotional.</p><p>"Thank you all so much!" He pressed on the tab button, and saw everyone on the server as online. They had also constructed a big room, with a jukebox in the middle. Tommy, of all people, came forward with a disc in his hands, Cat. His favourite. He inserted the disk, and bright music began playing. Everybody started dancing. As well as you could in Minecraft, which means just pressing shift rapidly. Dream was laughing like a madman. </p><p>-</p><p>For most people, the meaning of life was their significant other, a job they love, their kids. </p><p>For Dream it was dancing to music with his friends in a block game. </p><p>And honestly? That's all he needs from life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George again! If you want other characters, then all you have to do is send a request with an idea, and i will write it<br/>no smut though!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had a hard time with emotions. When a person might be joking, he could interpret it as a genuine insult. Several friendships actually ended because of that. He kept misunderstanding his friends' intentions, and that lead to arguments, which lead to them leaving George behind. </p><p>Over the years, however, he has met more people and befriended them. Dream, Sapnap, Bad, they all knew that he may misunderstand emotions. And to George's delight, they adapted to it, instead of leaving him. He was the happiest he has been in a while. Especially compared to his high school years, where he fell into a deep depression, and anxiety. Walking through the halls was the worst. People would whisper, and most of the time they weren't talking about him, but George didn't know that. He thought they were laughing at him behind his back. </p><p>His problems with emotions did lead to problems even with his friends now. Dream likes teasing him, jokingly bullying him. George doesn't show it, but he's genuinely hurt by that. Dream realises his mistakes, and apologises instantly, and of course George forgives him. How could he not? Dream is his best friend, literally saved his life, started a career that he genuinely enjoys, and most importantly, created a safe net for him to fall into. </p><p>Dream is the exact opposite of George, he handles emotions perfectly, able to detect hidden irritation or hurt in the slightest waver of someone's voice. He had to remember that George may interpret his joking as serious, no matter how much he changes his voice. It's especially bad on streams. As George can't use the tone of someone's voice to determine if they're serious or not, even if that is a fail-ridden technique when used by him, any negative comment can send him spiraling. He's very glad that he has Dream and Sapnap as moderators, who deal with negative comments even while streaming.</p><p>He owes a lot to the people close to him, actually. He loves his friends, and would do anything for them. </p><p>He found out that Bad is also great at calming him down. He doesn't know how or why, and he doesn't intend on asking, but it seems that Bad has experience with this. He first works on calming him down, and then helps him to solve the problem. A prime example was when he got into a fight with Sapnap. They often argued, mostly jokingly, but of course George doesn't see it. He keeps thinking Sapnap means it, and still wonders why he's friends with Sapnap. Bad fixes it, reprimanding Sapnap like a child, telling him about George's inability to distinguish jokes from serious comments. </p><p>Sapnap apologises afterwards, he always does. Sapnap feels bad, he never experienced anything like this. His high school friends, one of them being Dream, always knew that he was just kidding, and to have a friend that doesn't, feels foreign. He has spoken to Bad about this, since he is pretty much the therapist and mom of the group. Bad can always fix something, no matter what it is. Bad, the kind soul that he is, always tells Sapnap to not blame himself about it.</p><p>It's not his fault, and if he is trying his best, then that's enough. </p><p>-</p><p>George was not okay. It was the one day he was streaming alone, and the trolls didn't stop. He realises how Bad feels, at the mercy of other people, to spare his feelings from hurt. Dream and Sapnap were too busy with something else, probably recording or coding. He wishes they were here, to fill the empty void. Well, it's not exactly empty. There's always his thoughts and the haters. For some reason, the haters were dominating the donation box. Negative comment after negative comment, there were no rules on twitch about mean donations. </p><p>The donations weren't even creative, most of the time making fun of his height, even if he's only an inch shorter than Sapnap. Once in a while, however, a person targets his friendships. </p><p>'I bet they are friends with you only because they felt pity on you.'</p><p>"What? No they don't, they don't, they don't they don't theydon'ttheydon't." He repeated it like a mantra. The next donations didn't help, </p><p>'I agree with them, they're not your friends, shorty.' </p><p>'im surprised they havent left you, i know i would'</p><p>It eventually became too much, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. He ended the stream abruptly, not bothering to make up an excuse or say bye. The donators were probably so happy. Dumbasses.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream and Sapnap were exhausted. They finally finished editing the last manhunt, Dream editing the first part and Sapnap editing the second half. They were still in a call together, and they decided to check what George is doing. </p><p>"Didn't he say he was streaming?" Sapnap asked. </p><p>"Oh yeah, wait let me check... That's weird." </p><p>"What? What is?"</p><p>"He's not streaming anymore." Dream said.</p><p>"And?" Sapnap asked, holding the 'a'. </p><p>"He streamed for 21 minutes." Dream replied, confused. They streamed for minimum an hour every stream, so to see this was unusual, if not a bit unnerving.</p><p>"Yeah, that is weird. Wanna watch it?" </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>They started watching the stream, timing it so they both watch it at the same time. The stream began with George asking "Okay, is it working? I think it's working." </p><p>He greeted the first hundred viewers, smiling at the camera. Dream couldn't help but also smile. George's smile was infectious. </p><p>The smile fell as he read a donation out-loud,</p><p>"You suck. Oh, well, I'm sorry, I guess?" George laughed it off, but the donations got worse. Soon even the chat was filled with toxic comments. "Oh my god." Sapnap exclaimed. "It just gets worse." </p><p>Meanwhile, Dream was brimming with anger. People were insulting his best friend, and expected no repercussions? He took his phone, and logged onto Twitter. The first tweet on his timeline was from George. </p><p>'Hello, sorry for ending the stream so early. I wasn't feeling very well. Next stream will probably be tomorrow at 3PM.' </p><p>The tweet was curt, and blunt. This was unlike George, who went into great detail. This only further worried Dream, and he messaged George. </p><p>'what happened, Gogy? :('</p><p>'are you okay? you can talk to me' </p><p>The message was read, but George didn't reply. That's okay, he just needs some time, Dream thought. He clicked on the stream once more, and skipped to the near-end of the VOD. George's eyes were shiny from unshed tears, and then the VOD ended. </p><p>He could vaguely hear Sapnap say something, but he wasn't paying enough attention to understand it. He messaged George more.</p><p>'i saw the stream'</p><p>Read. George was typing, but he stopped after a second. He didn't write again.</p><p>'please talk to me george. im worried about you' Dream messaged more. He was desperate, he wasn't about to leave his friend when he was sad. He notified Bad about this, who could provide the most help. He later told Sapnap about it, and Sapnap replied with a "No shit." Though Sapnap tried to hide it, his voice gave it away. He was worried, terribly so. This was the first time George ignored them like this. He hoped George wasn't doing too bad. </p><p>A message. From George. It read, </p><p>'im fine, just a bit saf, or msd, idk at this poimt' The message was filled with typos, probably from George rushing the message out. He sent a message again, asking George if he's sure he's okay. He got no response, but he's probably talking with Bad, so Dream's not worried. </p><p>An hour passed, and Dream got a reply. 'thank you, dream.' </p><p>'youre very welcome :)' </p><p>-</p><p>George was about to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Thoughts flooded his mind, and for once they were pleasant. They were about his friends, his fans, and just in general his life. How lucky he was to have such friends, who had his back no matter where he was, his fans, who cared about him, and his life, which was the best it was right now. He reflected more, and silently thanked God for such an opportunity.</p><p>Another shot at life.</p><p>He gladly took it.</p><p>And he doesn't intend on wasting it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout out to the user me, for being one of the main motivators of this fic. <br/>and a personal thank you very much.<br/>continue being awesome people, have a good day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was very excited. Who wouldn't be? He was going to VidCon and meet all of his friends! Dream, Wilbur, Tubbo, George, Fundy, Eret, Punz, Ponk, Sapnap, and even Technoblade. VidCon is only 2 days away, but Tommy was ready. He took his vlog camera, vlog gun what he bought at an arcade in the UK, and just in general necessities like money. His parents would be driving him to the Con, where he would stay at a hotel for 3 days. That gave him enough time to meet everyone. </p><p>He was currently streaming on the Dream SMP, as always. He was in a call with Dream and Tubbo, negotiating the returns of Dream's stuff. This exact scenario happened not too long ago, but Dream died again, and Tommy stole all his stuff. Dream still had his disc, so that gave him enough leverage to barter for his stuff. Tommy complied, leaving the call not too long after. Tubbo joined to the call and they both celebrated, he played pog music, and started insulting Dream. It was all in good fun, so no feelings were hurt.  </p><p>"YEEEES, WE BEAT THE GREEN BASTARD, YET AGAIN!! THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT, BEST PLAYER EVER. EVEN BETTER THAN TECHNO- okay maybe not Technoblade, BUT BETTER THAN ALL DREAM TEAM COMBINED. POGCHAMPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Tommy yelled, apologising to his parents for screaming, before continuing to scream. He just beat Dream! Who he would meet in real li- oh god. Dream would beat the shit out of him.</p><p>He joined back to the discord call with Dream, only to see that George and Sapnap were there also. He heard the tail end of a conversation before the attention drifted to him,</p><p>"-ce reveal at VidCon would be nice- oh hey Tommy." </p><p>"H-Hey, Big D, you're not gonna beat the shit out of me at VidCon, right?" Tommy nervously stammered out. George and Sapnap started snickering, and Dream replied,</p><p>"No promises, Tomathy." Tommy could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice, and oh how that annoyed him. George and Sapnap were still snickering at him, George more giggling. Hah, like a girl.</p><p>"Aww, is Tommy scared? Do I have to call your mommy for you?" Sapnap teased him, which enraged Tommy. </p><p>"You fucking bitch! The great TommyInnit isn't scared of anything, not to mention an ugly 19 year old!" Sapnap sputtered out a shocked "What?! I'm not ugly! I'm handsome!", but he was ignored. </p><p>"Anyway, back to the point, you're not gonna kill me Dream, right?" </p><p>"As I said. No promises~" Dream replied, making Tommy's chat go crazy with laughing emojis. Several people were writing in chat 'TOMMY GONNA FUCKEN DIE LMAOOOOOO'</p><p>"I'm not gonna die, chat! I'm strong, I'll win easily!" He was too focused in coming up with roasts to notice Tubbo joining to the chat.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that, Tommy." </p><p>"Shut up, Tubbo! You're supposed to by right-hand man!" </p><p>They talked for a bit more, before Dream, Sapnap, and George went to record a video with Bad and Antfrost. Another manhunt. </p><p>-</p><p>Today was the day. Tommy would go to VidCon and meet all of his friends. He was currently in the car, listening to music and occasionally recording. This felt a lot like the time when Tommy drove for hours to meet Tubbo, Fundy, Wilbur. It was also the time where he hijacked Wilbur's stream. </p><p>He fell asleep against his will, wanting to gaze at the landscape, but his mind was tired. He figured he might as well rest until the event. </p><p>He woke up to his dad shaking him awake, </p><p>"Tommy, we're here, come on come on. Wake up." </p><p>"I'm up, I'm up." </p><p>He walked out of the car, and was immediately in awe at the size of the conference. Thousands of people were inside, with hundreds more outside in lines for food or drinks at the random food stands. Most of them were fans, but he could spot the occasional YouTuber or streamer in the crowd. Speaking of which, he saw a familiar brown-haired british boy. </p><p>Tubbo.</p><p>He ran towards him to get his attention, not wanting to embarrass himself by yelling his friend's name at the top of his lungs. He was right behind Tubbo, and poked his finger in his neck. Tubbo jumped, quickly turning to look at the assailant. Spotting Tommy, his face broke into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Tommy hugged him back, and no words were exchanged, but they both knew what the other was feeling. Just pure happiness. </p><p>"Do you know where are the others?" Asked Tommy. </p><p>"No I don't I think I do, let's go look for them. I'm fairly sure that Wilbur has a panel."</p><p>"Oh, wow, he's so famous." </p><p>-</p><p>An hour passed, and they were walking along with Fundy and George. George was lost, and didn't know where his best friends are. He tried calling them, but they didn't pick up. He was feeling nervous, anxious. Some of it subsided when he was found by Tommy, but he still worried about his friends. They were walking around the building, Tommy with a map, walking towards Wilbur's panel. </p><p>They were nearing his panel, when George finally got a phone call. It was Sapnap, he hurried to pick it up, pressing the phone to his ear and immediately asking, </p><p>"Where the hell are you?" </p><p>Tommy could Sapnap's voice on the other end of the phone call, but didn't listen in.</p><p>"Okay, I think we're near, actually. I'm by Wilbur's panel." George winced as Sapnap yelled out something. </p><p>"Yes, I know. I didn't know where to go! You never told me!" </p><p>Sapnap laughed, and gave directions. George ended the call, and said goodbye to them. </p><p>He walked in the opposite direction, before breaking into a full-blown sprint. He looked back again, and saw George with Dream and Sapnap. They were in a group hug, and Sapnap waved to him. Dream also looked at him and jokingly cracked his knuckles. He gulped and waved back to Sapnap, and continued on his way. </p><p>-</p><p>Another hour later he was walking around with Wilbur and Phil, all laughing at a joke Wilbur made. They were, of course, stopped occasionally by fans asking for a picture, usually asking Wilbur or Tommy for one, and getting a group selfie. Every single fan was ecstatic over that, of course. They cheered, and thanked the group, before running to their friends and showing them the photo. Tommy couldn't help but smile at this. Despite his facade, he loved making people happy. It was great that Twitch enabled him to do this on a wider scale. </p><p>The five of them went into a restaurant, finally being able to eat and talk in peace, with no fans pestering them. As much as he loved his fans (except for that one guy that keeps sending him 'apples am i right' donations, which then makes his entire chat be only 'apples' for the next 5 minutes) they could become exhausting very quickly. They were expecting him to be just like his stream-self, despite the fact that it is merely a persona he put up.</p><p>Of course, he wasn't going to swear and yell just like he did at home, he did have manners after all. Even if they were hard to see during intense moments on streams. </p><p>They were all in a private booth. Most people couldn't see him, and all that did didn't recognise them. Obviously, he thought. Hundreds of creators flew or drove for hours to get to this event, the fans probably making as drastic trips. The group of them were talking in hushed tones, Tommy withholding his loud laughter. They were mainly discussing stream ideas, as they were running out of them. Suddenly, Tommy felt a strong wave of exhaustion. It seems that the sleep in the car didn't help, and it only worsened it, actually. He yawned, covering his mouth as he did so, because he was a gentleman. That didn't stop Tubbo from looking at him, asking him if he's tired.</p><p>"No I yawned just because I felt like it- of course I'm tired, dumbass." Tommy replied with a sarcastic tone, borderline copying Techno's humour. </p><p>"I see Techno has been rubbing off on you, eh?" Wilbur asked, with his dumb mocking tone. </p><p>"Speak of the devil," </p><p>"More like The Blood God." Tommy heard Techno retort, and he excitedly turned towards the direction of the voice. He hastily took out his vlog camera, and started recording. He got Techno's permission for this, so there weren't any problems. </p><p>"Hey, guys, look who is here!" </p><p>"Hey." Techno replied, waving half-heartedly at the camera. </p><p>"It's Techno! Pogchamp! Hang on, let me get my vlog gun." </p><p>"Your what?" </p><p>"My vlog gun!" Tommy replied, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>He pointed it at Techno, and expected at least a jump from him, as it was loaded and primed to fire. Techno just looked at him with a dissapointed gaze.</p><p>"You're a mistake, Tommy." He said deadpan, the table behind him erupting into laughter. Tommy was already sputtering out a defence for himself, but no one paid him any mind. </p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the conference went smoothly, they were stopped by fans more times, some exclaiming about seeing Techno in real life. They all parted ways, and Tommy got into his car with his dad. He fell asleep again, the vibrations of the car's engine lulling him into sleep. </p><p>He woke up by himself, this time. They were parking next to a hotel, where Tommy would be staying for the next 3 days. Tommy lived in another country from VidCon, so he would be flying back. Tommy was lead into his room by his dad and a worker of the hotel. Once there, he immediately flopped onto a bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. He fell asleep again before his head hit the pillow, so his father locked the door for him and mumbled a goodnight to him.</p><p>-</p><p>2 more days passed and it was time for Tommy to fly home. The flight was unfortunately very late, at exactly 2 AM. Tommy had to drink several coffees and energy drinks, the former being the one he was less used to. His eyes were red, almost as if he was using drugs, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His eyelids were drooping, though he forced he himself to stay awake. </p><p>He was saved by the announcement of his plane being prepared for boarding, and went to the gate of his plane. He bought himself a 1st class ticket, because of course he did. This would be his first time flying in such luxury and he planned on making the most of it. He wasn't going to drink alcohol, or else his parents would kill him. No, he was planning on making use of the comfortable couch in the room. He crashed onto it, immediately falling into unconsciousness. </p><p>-</p><p>He awoke after a nice 8 hour sleep, and just in time, as the plane was landing, and his entire room was rumbling. Come to think of it, that was probably the reason he woke up. Still, he felt refreshed, and not a single gram of exhaustion from yesterday was in his mind.  </p><p>His father picked him up, again, even if Tommy didn't ask him to. </p><p>Once home, he immediately started setting up his PC for streaming. He launched a stream not soon after, already logging on to the Dream SMP. Tommy greeted the first few viewers, before focusing onto the game. He checked who was online on Discord, and saw most of Sleepy Bois Inc. and Dream Team online. He made a group call for all of them, some joining, some not. The ones that did, were Wilbur, Tubbo and Dream. </p><p>The greeted each other, and Tommy invited them to play on the SMP. </p><p>Dream stayed quiet most of the time, which was unusual, but no one really cared. That was until Tommy asked Dream a question about the rules of the server, when he heard the absolute tiredness in Dream's voice. </p><p>"Oh, I don't know, I'm just really tired. I'm gonna answer tomorrow." Dream slurred, almost as if he was drunk. </p><p>"Holy shit, Dream! Go to sleep, idiot!" Tommy exclaimed, following the order with a question.</p><p>"Wait, why are you so tired? Isn't it like 3 PM for you or something?" </p><p>"Actually, it's 6 Pm. I didn't sleep. I drove all the way from California to Florida. That's like across the whole country. 2,500 miles."</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Dream. Why didn't you just fly?" </p><p>He didn't get a reply. Well he did, but it was a bang of a table and a snore following it. "Dream? Oh my god, did he just die from exhaustion or something?" Tubbo asked, worried. </p><p>"I guess he did." Wilbur chimed in, sick of being quiet. "Anyways, what do we do now?" </p><p>"No idea, honestly." </p><p>"Oh, I know! Let's build another castle for L'Manberg!" </p><p>"Sure, I guess."</p><p>They started laying out the foundations of the castle with blackstone, same as they did with their main castle. The design was similar to the original, but a bit smaller. It reatured more towers, and more flags of L'Manberg. Progress was being steadily made, as Tommy and Wilbur being the main builders while Tubbo farmed for the resources necessary. </p><p>Tommy had been streaming for about 3 hours now, and it was showing. Despite the fact that streaming was literally just playing a game, it also got tiring sometimes. It didn't help that his chat was being unreasonably rude today, with hundreds saying that this is the most boring stream in the history of mankind. Tommy was a little hurt by that. He tries so hard to make anything entertaining, but there are some things you can't modify to be so. For example building. This stream was also unusually chill, as no wars were bring declared or continued, so his viewers found this stream boring. </p><p>At first, he reacted to the comments, pulling the 'no u' card for every message. He even had a deck ready at all times full of Uno reverse cards. He always had them, but never really did have a good opportunity to use them. Soon though, they became increasingly rude, and Tommy didn't have the heart to respond to them. So he stayed quiet, and let the hurt bubble up in his mind.  </p><p>Wilbur and Tubbo were loud with their chatter, although Tommy couldn't decipher them. What he could decipher, however, were the criticisms of the castle. Even if Tubbo was the one to come up with the idea, Tommy did most of the design, even if he copied the original. Wilbur was criticising the placements of the towers, how there were not enough, and just in general negative comments. It hurt him even more.</p><p>He still stayed quiet. Wilbur picked up on this, of course. It was unusual to hear such silence from the other end of the call, he heard only white noise, such as Tommy's loud keyboard and mouse clicks. </p><p>"Tommy? Are you alright?" He asked, waiting for a laugh and mocking. He heard nothing, just more keyboard clicks. A message in the game chat came, and it was far from what Wilbur expected.</p><p>'TommyInnit has left the game.'</p><p>"Tommy?" He asked again, and only heard the disconnect of a member in discord. </p><p>Wilbur called him again, but Tommy didn't pick up. He checked Twitch for any clues to what could be happening, but Tommy ended the stream. He didn't hear his friend, pseudo-brother say goodbye to his viewers. Something was definitely wrong. He theorised for the cause of this, coming up with several theories, but debunking them seconds after.</p><p>Maybe his power went out? No, then he would at least be cut off during a speech. Besides, there was a gap between the message in the chat and Tommy disconnecting from the call. If there was a power outage, it would happen instantly. </p><p>Maybe his parents were in his room? No, then he would hear them or Tommy. He only could hear the clicking of a keyboard, so Tommy didn't mute his mic. </p><p>Maybe he's tired? No, even if he's tired, he would still say bye's to them and the viewers. </p><p>Maybe he had to go somewhere important? No-</p><p>-actually, that might be the correct theory. He just had to wait for a text from Tommy saying he had to run some errands. </p><p>-</p><p>Hours passed, and he didn't hear from Tommy. He tried calling him many times, but Tommy was either on a call with someone else, or he deliberately declined them. He wished it was the former, as one could only imagine what had to have been happening for Tommy to miss an opportunity to talk to him. It sounds egoistic at first glance, but Tommy is very fond of the older man, seeing him as his big brother of sorts. It just sucks that they were living so far apart, so calls and games are their only way of communication. </p><p>After the events of the day, Wilbur could only hope that Tommy was doing fine. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No comfort at the end this time, folks! <br/>Though if you really want it,<br/>Tommy calls Wilbur back at like 2 am and wilbur of course picks up and tommy is like "sorry i was just upset. and blah blah<br/>and wilbur is like "no its ok i was just worried and then they streamed together and everythng was nice</p><p>i didnt add the comfort at the end of the actual chapter because i felt as if you were getting bored of the angst/comfort routine.<br/>same situation with the stream chat being one of the main reasons of why the characters were upset and things. <br/>feedback is greatly appreciated because this is my 2nd ever fic and i want to know if its bad and why</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream Team WW2 AU! it has many other youtubers such as tubbo, tommy, wilbur, techno, philza, bad, skeppy, a6d (mentioned), jack manifold.<br/>Hope you enjoy this! ive worked hard on this, and over 8k words is the result!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for<br/>blood<br/>death<br/>severe injury<br/>war crimes<br/>School is starting, so the updates will be slower, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George! Use the radio to call in air support!" </p>
<p>George nodded, quickly taking his radio and switching to the right channel. He rambled off commands to the pilots, coordinates and what type of ammo and bombs to use.</p>
<p>"Come in, Dream! Request air support, grid 27715! Need 40mm shells on the bunkers!" </p>
<p>"Affirmative, squadron rolling in." </p>
<p>Just a minute later, he heard the familiar sound of plane propellers, followed by the whistle of bombs falling. </p>
<p>They fell. Nothing was left from the bunker, just some rubble and dead bodies. </p>
<p>"Good effect on target, thanks for the assist!" </p>
<p>"Copy that, moving to support other grids." </p>
<p>George and his division, the 51st, moved in, securing the rubbles of the bunkers and capturing any stragglers as prisoners. They were near to Berlin, but George doubted that they would be the ones to reach it first. After all, the Soviets were making great progress, moving from Stalingrad to Kursk in a matter of months. The germans were also flanked from the West, when George and his division charged during D-Day. George hated this war, but it introduced him to several of his great friends.</p>
<p>Dream. Real name Clay, surname never disclosed, even in his medical and military documents. His face was always hidden, even when George met him. His head was hidden by the bulky helmet needed to supply adequate oxygen even at a high altitude. He regularly talked to him by radio, often just reconnaissance. He was also a leader of his platoon in the air. He was courageous, if a bit reckless. George admired that in him, he was able to fling himself into any situation and prevail. His fast thinking and awareness of any situation showed when he and his friends were attacked by Japanese planes. He searched for safe places and guided tens of soldiers to them. He single-handedly saved some of the most important soldiers that day. Drivers of massive, invaluable destroyers, submarine operators, and marines ready for attacking Japanese islands in retaliation. </p>
<p>Sapnap, real name Nick Armstrong. Also a pilot, but he was a fighter. He was talented, incredibly skilled for a 19 year old. He often talked to George using Dream as a connection. He often engaged with enemy fighters. It was dangerous, but it payed off. George couldn't count on all of his fingers how many times Sapnap saved his ass, either providing much needed air support, with the help of his quadruple 7.7 mm machine guns on his P-51 Mustang, or dropping bombs on bunkers and tunnels from a B-17. Pilots usually only flew one type of aircraft, but Sapnap was different. He could use several kinds of them, even captured German planes.</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo, real name Darryl Noveschosch. He was one of the oldest in his division, at 25 years old. A Corporal in his Division. They had a Master Sergeant, a6d, but he passed away from a sniper. His right flank was left uncovered, and a German sniper managed to fatally wound him. Him, Skeppy, and a6d were close friends, even before the war. The loss of a friend severely demoralised him, but with the help of Skeppy, he managed to pull through, and become a great leader. The war was brutal, but Darryl was like sunshine in a storm, able to improve morale even of the worst pessimists. He did get down sometimes, however, as not everyone could be optimistic all the time, especially not in a war like this. </p>
<p>Skeppy, real name Zak Ahmed. He was second-in-command. He was a Specialist. He could often be seen beside Bad, either discussing plans or just chattering. He was also ruthless, though he tried not to show it when Bad was near. He had deadly aim, preferring to kill enemies instead of capturing them. He was still angry at the Germans for starting this war, and killing one of his best friends. He was a bit darker in skin complexion, but no one paid it any mind. At least, now now. When Skeppy first joined their division, the 51st, most members were apprehensive of a slightly dark soldier in their division. They were scolded and put in the right mind by Bad and a6d, who were only Private First Class and Corporal at the time. They still didn't trust him that much, until Skeppy almost sacrificed himself to save them. They were pinned down by machine gun fire, the distinct buzzsaw-like sound of the MG42 in the air. Skeppy ordered them to fall back, even if he was in no position of command to do so. He fired back several times from his M1 Garand. He was rewarded by being hit in his shoulder. Still, he popped smoke grenades, and fell back to the rest of the 51st division.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The year was 1944. Several months had passed from D-Day, though George didn't recover from the events of that day. So much of his fellow soldiers fell that day, and he couldn't do anything but move to his almost certain death. He miraculously survived, with the help of his friends from above, of course. </p>
<p>Bad was currently relaying orders from HQ to meet up with the 11th division and take the town of Dortmund. It was a big town, compared to the usual villages they usually captured from the Germans. But still, they had no choice but to complete the orders, and pray to whoever is listening that they would survive. They moved on with their day after that, moving in to trucks and armoured cars to drive to the meetup point. The 2 divisions will meet up at the grid 41186, near the town of Bochum. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A week passed. They were in the town already, exchanging supplies, greetings, and plans. George spotted several young soldiers. Some too young to even be in the war. He walked up to them, expecting some barely responsive shell-shocked teens, too traumatised from the death surrounding them. What he did find, however, were 2 teens laughing loudly, one slinging an arm over the other's shoulders. They looked happy, even brave. </p>
<p>"Tubbo, shut up about your bees!" </p>
<p>"How? They're just so precious!" </p>
<p>"Precious? They're precious until they sting you and you feel like you'll die." </p>
<p>"You just have to learn to be friends with them."</p>
<p>The blonde laughed again at that, facepalming in a playful manner. </p>
<p>A brown-haired man came up to them, and as George thought he was about to hear a scolding for being so loud, he heard a fond tone and a question. </p>
<p>"What got you this time, Tommy?" </p>
<p>"Wilbur, Tubbo literally said you have to learn to be friends with bees, and they won't sting you!" He responded in between small chuckles, ignoring Tubbo's cries of "Then why don't they sting me?" </p>
<p>George wasn't the best of emotions, but he could spot a very close bond when he saw one. They were probably brothers, all drafted into the same division. They were one of the lucky trios, who weren't separated by the war, most not seeing their siblings ever again.</p>
<p>He walked up to them and asked a question, </p>
<p>"Are you from the 11th? I don't think I saw you before." He felt nervous, even if he was older than them for sure. Still, the brunette towered over him, he was probably 6 foot tall. </p>
<p>"Hell yeah, we are!" Tommy said proudly. It was his division that single-handedly took down a german tank division, using only grenades and mines. It was impressive, if not time consuming. Of course, they didn't go without any losses, nearly 1/3 of the whole division lost their lives on that battle, all because high command couldn't supply them with actual anti-tank measures. Yet Tommy still boasted about it to everyone. He claims he had destroyed 3 tanks by himself. What <em>was</em> incredible, is that nobody said it was a lie. So George believed him. But him being that close to the tanks, he definitely saw his fellow soldiers get killed by the machine guns.  </p>
<p>"How old are you two? You look like children." Hearing this, Tommy shot him a look. </p>
<p>"I am not a child! I'm 16!" </p>
<p>George was stunned. A 16 year old, in this type of war? How did he even get here? Why did no one do anything about the fact that an underaged soldier was risking his life every day? George didn't respond to the exclamation. He just walked away. He needed time to process it. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He talked to Dream about it, and surprisingly, he knew of it. He talked about how Tommy was drafted, as Tommy was one of his best friends before the war. </p>
<p>
  <em>Bombs rang echoed through the night, rubble flew everywhere. Tommy was 14, but he already understood the concept of death. How could he not? His own father died in front of him, unexpected shrapnel tearing into his torso while he was guiding everyone to safety. His efforts were not in vain, however, as countless people were saved that day. His father died a hero, but he was still bitter about it. He felt jealous at all the kids talking and playing with their fathers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew it was wrong to think so, but what if that day, someone else filled the role of a guider? Then someone else's father would have died. Or someone's husband, or brother, or whoever they were to others. He stopped himself whenever his mind drifted to that day, filled with agony and despair. He shook his father's body, screaming at him to wake up. He was pulled away by his mother, a crowd of onlookers giving him sympathetic glances. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hands were red. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The red never went away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the incident, Tommy pledged himself to avenge his father's death. He would not let this go unpunished. So he signed up, lied about his age, his height helping him in that, and went to war. He could only imagine his mother's face, reading his last note that he went to war. He wonders if she's even alive at this point. Though right now, he can't worry about his mother. The germans stopped bombing cities in Britain, instead, bombing enemy troops on their soil. Tommy had no mercy for the Germans, like Skeppy, he preferred executing them, instead of capturing them. It was a war crime, sure. But only if you get caught. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tried to hide the terror of war from Tubbo, his younger brother. They were both 16, but Tommy was born 9 months earlier. Which made him the technically older brother. Tommy has 2 brothers. Wilbur and Tubbo. Wilbur wasn't there when the bombs were dropping on London, he was already fighting. He was 19 when it started, so they drafted him and sent him away. Tommy and Tubbo cried when they read his last note. They couldn't be more excited and happy, however, when they were assigned to the 11th Infantry Division. They knew this was Wilbur's one, so they searched for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They asked for him, but no one knew where he was. Except one soldier, a mere private, but with a voice deeper than anyone he ever heard. His name was Eret, and he was good friends with Wilbur. He talked about how he was a recluse, being friends with only him. He also said that Wilbur talked about them a lot. Not a single conversation was spoken without him mentioning either Tommy or Tubbo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This shocked them. How was Wilbur, a charming guy, who could adapt to anyone's personality, whether it be cold and analytical Clay, the loud and bold Tommy, or the quiet and shy Tubbo, a recluse?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eret lead them into the outskirts of the camp, and they saw Wilbur sitting on a stump of a cut down tree. His eyes were glossy, and lost in thought. In front of him, a river was flowing, not too fast, yet not too calm. It was peaceful here. Until Eret cleared his throat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wilbur." </em>
</p>
<p><em>"For the last time,</em> <em>Eret</em>,<em> I will not-" </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He turned to look at Eret and say it to him face to face, but he also saw Tommy and Tubbo standing there, in military uniforms and rifles hanging from their shoulders on slings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled, in which probably felt like years, and ran up to them, hugging them tightly. He even managed to pick up Tubbo and spin him around. He was ecstatic! His brothers were here! Even if they're still 16- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait a minute, how are you here? You're only 16!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shhh, no one knows that!" Tommy whisper-yelled. Eret looked at them comically with wide eyes and a blown away expression on his face, and Wilbur couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What had he expected from Tommy? He was always a liar. And a damn good one also. He wasn't called 'TommyTrusty' for nothing, albeit with much of sarcasm whenever they have to say 'Trusty'. Tommy lied often especially about his age, his height helping him in that. He was just a bit shorter than Wilbur, and almost the same height as Dream, who lived in Florida, for God's sake! </em>
</p>
<p>Dream rambled about Tommy's life story, and he could tell Dream was getting a bit off track, for example the Wilbur part. But he appreciated it nonetheless, grateful for any information given to him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sapnap sends you a 'hello'" </p>
<p>"Tell him I said hello too." </p>
<p>"Okay. He says you stink." Dream started laughing at that, dissolving into a wheeze. </p>
<p>George loved these kind of moments, where they could just talk and be silly. Well not when Sapnap says he stinks or whatever. Too much of their time were spent on this war, so they tried to make it count.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gunshots everywhere. His ears were ringing, and he could barely hear anything.</p>
<p>"Private! Call for air suppo-" The soldier next to him got cut off as a bullet lodged itself in their neck. </p>
<p>George scrambled backwards, disgusted by the blood that was sprayed in all directions. Some of it landed on George's face. He didn't bother wiping it away, already used to the feel fo it on his cheeks and forehead, and just in general on him. This happened too many times. Someone is giving George an order, but they don't get to finish as they crumple to the ground, a lifeless mess. </p>
<p>George couldn't look away, he just stared at the bloodied corpses in shock. Those were his first times when it happened. Now he had gotten somewhat used to this. It was still jarring, to see, to hear the disgusting squelch of blood, but it had gotten easier. He radioed Dream, since the soldier could at least say the word 'air', and George understood.</p>
<p>"Dream, Dream, come in, come in! We are pinned down by heavy fire! I repeat, we are pinned down! We need immediate support! Bomb the fuck out of grid 45563, 49927, 45038 and 41738! Over!" He hid behind a wall of sandbags as he relayed the info, flinching every time an enemy tried to shoot through them.</p>
<p>"Affirmative, George! Be advised, part of squadron is occupied with other grids, will need several runs to get same effect!"</p>
<p>He heard the propellers of planes and almost sighed in relief. But he forced to peek outside of the wall, screaming when a bullet whizzed right by his head. He ducked down immediately, but that was enough time to spot several AA guns littered across the battlefield. He took his radio to warn Dream, and his squad, when a heavy shot from the AA gun rung out. </p>
<p>He looked up from his wall, and saw a plane filled with large holes, probably from anti-aircraft shells, with the pilot's eyes wide open in collected fear. One that could still be manageable, and didn't cloud your head. It still enabled you to think. Time seemingly stopped, as he looked closer to the pilot. They were wearing an unusual white headband, and looked very young. Hey, didn't Sapnap have that headban- <em>Oh God.</em> </p>
<p>"Sapnap, come in! Request status, I repeat, request status!" </p>
<p>He heard Dream say something in his radio in a panicked tone, desperate for an answer. </p>
<p>George could only watch in horror as the plane crashed into smithereens, the white headband flying out of the cabin right by George's feet. The usual white is replaced by the ruined black, and it's barely in one piece. George picked it up, careful not to touch any of the ruined sections, lest they fall apart and with the structure of the headband. </p>
<p>He heard Germans fall at the same time as the plane, and he swore he also heard the plane's machine gun fire several rounds. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Private, call in tank support now!" </p>
<p>"But what if it ends up like the air-" </p>
<p>"It won't! Are you doubting the tanks?!" </p>
<p>"No, no sir!" George ran to the radio, again, to call in support. Sapnap's plane was still burning, though much less. While Sapnap was falling, he managed to fire a couple of rounds at the Germans. Most of the rounds actually hit, probably from him being so close to them. It cut down the Germans considerably, which enabled some brave soldiers to carry Sapnap out of the plane. Medics were currently tending to his wounds, most were burns, but there were some cuts. They were pretty deep, and risked having an infection. </p>
<p>He started to switch to the next channel when he thought about Dream. He has no clue what is happening, and he is probably worried sick. He might even think Sapnap is dead. </p>
<p>"Dream, calm down."</p>
<p>Dream complied and forced himself to calm and think rationally. The only thing that came out of his mouth instead of the other hundreds of questions was</p>
<p>"He's dead, isn't he?" Dream sounded broken, on the verge of tears. George knows that Dream and Sapnap knew each other from when they were kids. He really hopes that Dream believes what he says next,</p>
<p>"No, he's not. But he might be, medics are tending to him as we speak. It looks worse than it is. I'm positive he'll make it." That was a horrible attempt at cheering someone up, but hey, give him a break. He doesn't have Bad's magic to raise spirits, and he is in the middle of a warzone. </p>
<p>A sigh of relief. "Thank God."</p>
<p>George switched channels without saying goodbye. Even if he felt bad for just leaving Dream like this, especially when he is not in the best state of mind, they needed the support now, as more Germans could arrive at any moment. </p>
<p>"Techno, come in! We need tank support at grid 45563! German reinforcements could be here any moment!" George's voice was getting sore from yelling into the radio, but he knew it was necessary. </p>
<p>"Copy that, moving in." George started to put down the radio when Techno yelled something out. He listened in again, </p>
<p>"Repeat last, please." </p>
<p>"Germans are already here! Currently engaging infantry! Taking heavy small arms fire!" There was static and gunshots from Techno's end of the radio, and soon he didn't hear anything. He started to fear the worst, but Techno turned on the radio again.</p>
<p>"We're back, a spray from a machine gun was enough to scare them away, will still be waiting for them, though." </p>
<p>"Copied, engage with all and any enemy targets you see, infantry or armoured, we need to cut them down as much as possible." George commanded. </p>
<p>"Copy that!" </p>
<p>"Copied!" </p>
<p>George heard the other tank crews accept the order, and he heard the distinct rumble of tank engine.</p>
<p>The tanks will be here soon.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Infantry!" A soldier called out. Everyone got into positions, George behind the sandbags with Sapnap. He was still unconscious, so George was on watch duty. Following the infantry were armoured halftracks, filled with German soldiers. Each of them also had an MG42 mounted onto the front of the truck, which started firing instantly.</p>
<p>The tanks weren't sleeping either, though they were hidden by rubble and camouflage. Techno commanded his M4 Firefly to fire at a halftrack, destroying it instantly, and killing soldiers around it by the engine exploding along with the shell. A Panzer also appeared, shooting their 50 mm cannon at them. The shell merely ricocheted off due to the sloped armour. Techno fired at the tank with their own 76,2 mm cannon. The Panzer was disabled, and unable to shoot from any of their guns. George's fellow soldiers started firing at the crew inside, throwing high explosive grenades into the rip in armour. </p>
<p>The Germans were caught off guard, though they managed to take some unfortunate souls with them. They retreated, but still valiantly shot back several rounds. Skeppy came up to him, with his rifle raised, and started firing at the retreating Germans. He hit every single bullet, every shot followed by the screams of the dying men. George looked at him in disbelief, and Skeppy stared back with a satisfied expression. </p>
<p>"Skeppy... why would you do that? They were already retreating." This wasn't the first time this happened, far from it in fact.</p>
<p>Skeppy didn't respond, moving back to Bad and the rest of his squad. Some were celebrating the victory, but most knew this was far from over. If they had so much trouble with  just a small cathedral, who knew what's waiting for them in the rest of town. The 11th moved to them, back from covering their flanks. </p>
<p>No words were exchanged between Tommy and George, only nods of understanding and silent 'thank you's. They were called by each of their squad leaders to meet up with them, and receive orders. Tommy and George walked briskly to them, seeing Bad and Pl1lza, the 11th division Master Sergeant, talking to each other in hushed tones. Soon, more and more soldiers moved to them as word spread of the orders. </p>
<p>Bad cleared his throat, and addressed his men. </p>
<p>"We have a very important task to complete, men. We have to capture the hotel at grid 45571, the 11th will assist. The hotel is heavily reinforced, and contains most of the Germans in this town. If, no <em>when</em>, we manage to capture the hotel, the city might as well fall into our hands. Understood?" He called out. </p>
<p>He was answered by resounding "Yes Sir!" by his soldiers. </p>
<p>It was Pl1lza who spoke up again. "Fall in with your squads, we move out at 1300." </p>
<p>Heavy footsteps rung around the small plaza as soldiers searched for their squad leaders. George didn't need to search, however, as Bad was his leader. He and Skeppy walked up to him at the same time, joined by Mega and Callahan. Mega didn't speak, he was a mute. Part of him wondered what was the point of a mute soldier, but Mega proved to be a capable marksmanship. He had almost the same accuracy as Skeppy, which was saying something. </p>
<p>George marvelled at how good his squad was at war, unlike him. He was skinny, and not so strong. The knockback from a rifle could send his shoulder into worlds of pain. He wasn't the most accurate, having only 40 percent accuracy rate. But he was fast, and sneaky. He could even be an assassin when he needed to be. Sneaking up behind enemy guards, before executing them silently with a knife. His division joked about this, though they were clearly impressed by it. They gave him the nickname GeorgeNotFound.</p>
<p>He didn't like killing, while his squad relished in it. He supposed it was due to them losing something important by the Germans. Family, ability to speak in Mega's case (his vocal chords were severely damaged by a piece of shrapnel, he barely lived), their homes, peaceful lives, while George still had everything. He lived on the outskirts enough that the Germans didn't pay him any mind, he didn't really know his family, as he moved out at only 15 years old. His mother wasn't the best, and his father was absent all the time. He didn't have any siblings. </p>
<p>Callahan, on the other hand, lost pretty much everything he ever had. His family passed away from the German bombing raids, his home was lost, and he was unwillingly drafted to fight. Still, he tried so hard, pushing himself to the brink of collapse. He thought if he fought hard and well enough, he could return home sooner. He would build another home, and find someone to start a family with. </p>
<p>Still, George tried to make himself useful, always the one to call in air or tank support. He saved a lot of his fellow soldiers with his quick thinking, always knowing when a situation became dire enough to call Dream in. He always thought he was being a burden, constantly asking for support. He hated the feeling that came with requesting air support, the utter helplessness. Dream probably thought he was useless, relying on others to do the work for him-</p>
<p>No! Dream was nice, he would never think that, and even if he did, he would just say it face to face, instead of cowering behind his thoughts. </p>
<p>George was actually popular among his division. He not only saved them by calling in support, but he often literally dragged them out of the battlefield. Most of the times when it happened, the soldier was shot in their legs, which meant they couldn't move. No one was willing to go and get them, too busy trying not to die themselves. But George was there, jumping into enemy fire, and pulling them out. These heroic actions saved their lives, some even sent to America to recover from their wounds.</p>
<p>Some would never walk again.</p>
<p>So it was only fitting that when George was in the same predicament, many wanted to help him. The closest to him were usually the ones to do so, while others covered them. It was a bit after D-Day, a couple of months ago, and even though a lot of events unfolded during those months, George still remembered the day like it was mere hours ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>George yelled out. He was shot, in his legs. He immediately fell, face first. He rolled on his side, trying to look at the damage. The pain was immense, and his vision went blurry from tears that pricked in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to draw more attention to himself, playing dead. He turned so that was facing his teammates, and he mouthed a 'help me'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Several saw it, and relayed it to others beside them. The one nearest to him requested cover, and dove to George. He was young, but brave. Even thought he risked dying trying to save him, he would consider it worth a shot. George blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of tears. His vision became clearer, he looked at the boy, who couldn't be older than 18, and recognised him quickly. George had pulled him into cover and to medics when he suffered a similar wound. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was dragged behind a wall of sandbags, dust and dirt dropping all the time from shots and shrapnel landing into the bags. There, medics rushed over to him, assessing the damage and working on stopping the bleeding. They applied morphine, a pain-killer, and soon the pain was ebbing away. He passed moments later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He woke up after the battle was over, and he was in a completely different place. The place he passed out in was a makeshift medical bay, while this was a full-on hospital. He was in a bed, not the most comfortable, and definitely too big for him, but it was enough. A bed in this kind of conflict was a luxury. George pulled off the blanket from himself, and looked around. Beds lined across the whole room, each one having a soldier in them. Their wounds were ranging from bullet wounds in the shoulder, or severe damage to the skull and brain. He then looked at his own wound, finding thick bandages wrapped around the area. The bandages were slightly red from the blood, but it seems that the bleeding has stopped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"George, please lay down." Bad said. It seems that the Corporal wanted to pay him a visit, if only to see how bad it was. He was present when it happened, and was one of the soldiers to provide covering fire, but he only saw George being taken away on a stretcher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How bad is it?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Doctors say you'll walk in another week. Luckily the bullet didn't do that much damage, not hitting any of the main veins or nerves."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded, not fully understanding what he said, still slightly high from the heavy dose of pain-killers he was on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>The 2 divisions moved to the hotel, and no words were spoken. Each one tried to be as sneaky as possible, some even tip-toeing. George didn't have to do that, he was already quiet. He was light enough that his footsteps were pretty much dead silent, and he tightly held his rifle to prevent the metal parts in it from clinking. </p>
<p>No one was riding in the cars, as the engine was too loud. They even left the tank behind, but not before thanking Techno for the assist. </p>
<p>Bad spoke to him in a voice barely above a whisper,</p>
<p>"We're almost there, be on the lookout, they might be on the roof also." </p>
<p>George only nodded, not trusting his voice to be as quiet as Bad's. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>"Come on, not like this, not like this!"</p>
<p><br/>"I got you, Tommy! Don't worry!"<br/>  </p>
<p>He pulled him behind cover, quickly running to drag more people in. He didn't even bother checking on Tommy as medics were already approaching. While he was running, he could hear the pained cries from Tommy, followed by muttered "You'll be fine." from medics. </p>
<p><br/>He looked around the hallway he was in, searching for downed people. When he found none, he grabbed his rifle and started firing at the MG nests. More people got the same idea, and soon the nests were suppressed. They stopped firing, starting again when a German poked their head out. Even if it was just for a second, that was enough time for a capable rifle man to blow their head off. Seeing as he was without a loader, the gunner of the machine gun retreated, only to get shot. </p>
<p><br/>The German didn't die, much to the dismay of the soldier that hit him. But he would bleed out without medical attention. </p>
<p><br/>Their nest was left without supervision, which George exploited. He ran to it, grabbing the gun. He checked the ammo count, and started firing. He didn't know if he hit anyone, due to the bright muzzle flash. But he could hear the bullets penetrating helmets, followed by the squelch of blood. So, he did hit somebody. What a pleasant surprise! </p>
<p><br/>German were yet again retreating, falling deeper and deeper into the basement of the hotel. George, now backed up by countless soldiers, pushed in. He slammed the door open, to which he was answered by Germans firing at them. Luckily, none of them hit, though one was very close to taking his head off his shoulders. He ran away, calling for his allies to get back, and lobbed several grenades into the room. </p>
<p><br/>An explosion. Screams. George knew what sight was waiting for him, and he dreaded it. His allies pushed in, declaring that it was clear soon after. He stepped inside, and closed his eyes instantly. It was gruesome, and to know that it was he who caused it, made him sick to his stomach. </p>
<p><br/>He was joined by Bad who also cringed at the sight, but was more used to it. </p>
<p><br/>"George, come on, open your eyes. It's not that bad now." He didn't believe him, but he still opened his eyes. It was technically an order, and insubordination could result in a court marshalling. He begrudgingly opened them, cringing at the sight. Multiple German were laying on the ground, blood dripping from several holes by shrapnel. He didn't notice any allies near, and when he asked Bad about it, he said they were securing the basement. He forced himself to look away, at anything other than this. He looked at a door in the hall, and only upon looking closer he noticed a bit of grey through the window of the door. </p>
<p>"Didn't you say everyone left?" George asked, confused about why they would leave someone here, not to mention behind a door like this. He went up to it, nudging the door open. </p>
<p>"AAAAAAAA!" A German yelled out, as a war cry or in frustration, George couldn't tell, he was too busy not being stabbed. The German didn't have a rifle, only a knife. He could see Bad staring, panicked. He had his rifle raised, but didn't want to risk hitting George by accident. He joined in the fight, and they both quickly overpowered the German. They threw away his knife, and yelled at him to kneel. With what little German Bad and him knew. George wasn't left unscathed, however. When the German jumped out, he fell hard to the ground, face first. His nose was red, and was probably broken. He ignored the pain, focusing on his assailant. </p>
<p>"Geh auf die Knie!" He screamed, the German complied, he didn't have any weapons, and he was outnumbered. </p>
<p>Their struggles and shouts attracted more soldiers, who hurried up the stairs. The footsteps were echoing around the whole staircase, and soon three soldiers appeared next to them. </p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Skeppy asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just a German hiding out." </p>
<p>"He broke my nose!" George whined, jokingly. The German seemed to understand what he was saying, as he let out at a quiet snicker. George raised pointed his rifle directly at his head, smiling when the German shrunk under his threatening glare. George wasn't intimidating on his own, he was small, and didn't really have any muscles. But he could be if he had a gun and was pointing it at you, while you are on your knees and defenceless.  </p>
<p>"George, calm down, lead him to the trucks for the prisoners. Callahan, go with him, make sure he doesn't escape."</p>
<p>George didn't respond to him, only beckoning the German to stand up. He nodded at Callahan, who nodded back, and they followed the German to the trucks. George was still furious at the German, and Callahan noticed this. He told him to go in front of him, worried that George might shoot him. George would never do that, but it's better to be safe than sorry. The two of them loaded him into the truck, and he sat down obediently. Maybe it was because of the several rifles and glares that were pointed at him. Maybe.</p>
<p>George and Callahan went back to Bad, who was briefing their squad of their next objective.</p>
<p>"-apartment building is brimming with Germans, we have to clear them out if we want to continue pushing on."</p>
<p>Oh no. Close quarters combat was the worst part of any battle, the potential of dying without anyone able to help was terrifying. It was also traumatising to anyone who couldn't help. At least it was better than being sneak-attacked. Germans usually didn't kill them immediately, instead covering their mouth and slowly drag the knife across the throat. It was painful, and you couldn't call for help. </p>
<p>He gulped, sweat forming on his forehead. He just had to be lucky and not encounter a German alone. But George had bad luck historically. He was always the one to be sent on a dangerous mission, usually alone so if the mission is compromised they would only lose one. He had a mixture of luck, actually. He miraculously survived each mission, usually without so much of a scratch. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They were near the apartments, and he could hear fighting already.</p>
<p>"Who is fighting?"</p>
<p>"The 11th division is already there, they are pushing them back! He have to hurry, though, the tides could change any minute!"</p>
<p>They began running, and fired several times at the spotted Germans.  </p>
<p>"Push in!" Yelled a soldier, probably a Private First Class. They complied, but not before lobbing grenades. The Germans stood still, however, not letting themselves be scared of the grenades and retreat. The Germans this time were more experienced by the looks of it, as they were more accurate, and communicated more. They encircled a small group, and began firing. The Germans quickly fell, lifelessly crumpling to the floor. George couldn't help but feel bad. The Germans probably hated this war as much as they did, but on the other hand, they were committing multiple atrocities around the world, killing millions of people. While the Allies also committed war crimes, the Germans were the ones they were fighting against. George couldn't start a revolution right now, he would rather do it after. Not that he would or anything.</p>
<p>Troops from the 11th division thanked them for the assist, before moving forward. They had to reach another town, Remagen. There, they would cross the bridge, and into the heart of Germany. The 11th and his division had to clear out the way for other troops, planes and tanks to move forward. The bridge was heavily defended, according to Dream. He said that his plane almost got hit while scouting out the area. Dream warned them that neither he nor his squad could provide any support, unless they take out all the AA guns. Well, that wasn't entirely true, as B-17s can fly high enough to be undetected by anti-aircraft, but dropping bombs was too dangerous for the Allies too. One bomb landing wrong because of wind or miscalculation could cut down the Allies' forces by a noticeable chunk. </p>
<p>Speaking of pilots, Sapnap is supposed to recover fully in another 3 days. After that, he can finally provide support to infantry. Other pilots did replace Sapnap for the time being, mainly Sylvee, a woman pilot. She was great at flying and all, but no one could truly replace Sapnap. His skills were unmatched, not even Dream could compete. </p>
<p>George and his squad were entering an infantry truck, a vehicle that could hold about 15 people, but a single bullet in the engine could kill them all by explosion. Besides, George was sick of traveling by vehicles. Sure, they were useful in terms of transportation, but at one point sitting in the same position and listening to same engine rumble has to get annoying and frustrating. </p>
<p>The engine started, and it lured him to give his eyes a rest, just a little.</p>
<p>He fell asleep not too long after.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He woke up to Bad shaking him. They were here, near the bridge in Remagen. George opened his eyes, and looked around. Dream wasn't lying when he said that the bridges were heavily defended. They were far enough that he could see the bridge and everything that was on it clearly, but the Germans couldn't see him. The camouflage probably played a huge role too. </p>
<p>This is it. The end is near. Still, even with that knowledge, George dreaded the fight. The Germans weren't kidding around, this was their last stand. But the Allies weren't joking around either. The 51st and 11th were supposed to be joined by the 26th, to make the fight easier. High command were sending their best pilots and tank crews to the bridge. Sapnap, Dream, Sylvee, Ponk, and Techno were going to be fighting here, alongside with George. But not before the AA guns and anti-tank cannons were cleared out and disarmed. </p>
<p>That was their main goal, and nothing else mattered. George wasn't exactly looking forward to this, but talking to his friends made him at least a little bit happier. Dream and him didn't talk as much, as Dream was busy helping other troops, and George didn't need his help, the Germans were retreating, and fast. </p>
<p>He stepped out of the truck, giving his legs a much-needed stretch. Several bones in his legs popped, along with his back. Some people looked over at him, out of curiosity or a reaction to the sound, George didn't know, and didn't really care, frankly. George walked over to the tent, where Bad and Skeppy were talking. They were discussing how they should approach this task. While George was a Private, Bad valued his advice. Which is why he decided to speak up. </p>
<p>"-eavily reinforced, we can't just rush in, Skeppy."</p>
<p>"How about we use snipers to take out the nearest Germans, than push in?" </p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy turned to him, not noticing him before. </p>
<p>"That.... might just work. Skeppy, you and Mega will provide support from behind. Find other capable rifle men and assign to the same role. We need no more than, 20 or 25. Go."</p>
<p>Skeppy nodded, and stepped out, before breaking into a sprint. George heard him talking to Mega then asking around for capable rifle men. Several voices responded to him, asking who is asking for it. </p>
<p>"Who is asking?"</p>
<p>"BadBoyHalo, Corporal of the 51st Division. He's the 'commander' of this whole operation. He has orders for 20 to 25 of soldiers with good aim to be snipers and support from the backlines."</p>
<p>Skeppy's voice became fainter as he walked further away. Bad finally turned to him, his eyes full of worry. George was confused, why would Bad be worried? He could handle himself just fine, and didn't need no babying. Bad broke the silence,</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Of cour-"</p>
<p>"Honestly." George stopped, thinking. Was he okay? After the events of the war, he supposed he was a little traumatised. He still had nightmares from D-Day, even after a full year passed. It was horrible, he didn't want to remember the day. But his brain didn't comply, sending him memories of that day. He cried at nights from nightmares. And this time, nobody would hold him and comfort him, to tell him that it would be okay. Even if it wouldn't be okay, George wanted to live in that lie. That was what his mother would do whenever he had nightmares as a kid. He missed home, and can't wait for this war to be over. </p>
<p>Bad could seemingly read him mind, as he opened his arm, and tilted his head to the side, a silent invitation to a hug. George flung himself into Bad's arms, yearning for physical contact other than handshakes or accidental hand brushes when passing supplies. He felt tears in his eyes, and he finally let them out, a few coating Bad's uniform. Bad shushed him, whispering to him sweet nothings. Most weren't true, but George wanted to believe them.</p>
<p>Their moment or vulnerability was broken when a horn sounded, followed by Ph1lza announced their departure in 10 minutes. Bad pulled away, motioning for George to follow him. George wiped his eyes with his hands, covering them when he looked at the sun directly. He walked to his squad, where Skeppy and Mega were standing, M1903's on their shoulders instead of the usual M1 Garand or M1 Carbine. </p>
<p>"Where's Callahan?" Asked Skeppy. </p>
<p>"I don't know, he should be here soon." </p>
<p>George was proven correct when Callahan joined them, an M1903 on his shoulder too. </p>
<p>"I was changing to a 1903."</p>
<p>George was surprised to say the least. Callahan never really stood out to him as a great marksman, like Skeppy or Mega. George couldn't bring himself to care more than that, however, as Bad cleared his throat loudly. His voice boomed across the whole field they were standing in. </p>
<p>"Soon, we push in for the last time in this war. This is the last battle, so make it count. We have to disable anti-aircraft and anti-tank guns, so the planes and tanks can move in. That is not the only goal we have, though. Orders are to capture as many Germans as possible, to interrogate them for intel. That is all, men, and I wish you good luck!" He ended the briefing with a salute, moving away to speak with Ph1lza and Jack Manifold, the Commander of the 26th. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>George's ears were ringing. Loudly. A grenade landed next to them, and although George managed to throw it back, the explosion was enough to leave his ears ringing. He covered his ears with his hands, trying in vain to stop the sound. Everything else was muffled, even a soldier right next to him screaming profanities at the opposing side. </p>
<p>"You bastards! You fucking bitches! Tried to kill me with a grenade?! The Great TommyInnit is invincible! Give up! You are outmanned, outnumbered, outmatched!" </p>
<p>George quietly chuckled at the last thing Tommy yelled out. He would hear everything else, but his ears refused to hear anything other than the high-pitched ringing. </p>
<p>His chuckling stopped when he heard a plane propeller. Though it was for different reasons than one might assume. Those sounds weren't the BF 109, or even the FW-190. No, it was something much worse. A P-51 Mustang. Sapnap. </p>
<p>Someone called in an airstrike, even though they were nowhere near destroying the AA guns. He was about to scream, when Sapnap dropped a bomb and flew away, not taking a single hit. He cheered, and looked at the damage. The AA guns were obliterated. The Germans foolishly placed all of them into a single area, and a single bomb could destroy them all. A part of a trench was taken with them too, which made the whole operation much easier. Now, aircraft could provide support without any big worries. George immediately switched to Dream's channel, where he heard excited whooping sounds. </p>
<p>"NICE, SAPNAP! LET'S FUCKING GO!" Dream yelled, the grin evident in his voice. Dream continued yelling, congratulating Sapnap on the win. George interrupted him, asking for more runs on the trenches, to which Dream let out a surprised "Oh! George you're here! Yea, yeah of course. Sapnap, Ponk, Alyssa, need more runs on the trenches at grid 57385. Over."</p>
<p>Run after run after run descended on the trenches, quickly turning it into some pile of dirt rather than expertly constructed tunnels and trenches. The Germans on the bridge realised their huge disadvantage, and one by one started surrendering. Captains and officers began yelling at them in their own language, and from the little german George knew, they were yelling at them to not surrender, to fight for their Fatherland. But the soldiers were scared, and the officers were quickly dealt with by the Allies. They captured the surrendering soldiers, advancing further into the now destroyed trenches. </p>
<p>Allies walked around the field, on the lookout for more enemies. Rifles raised, they advanced further and further, occasional "Clear!"'s heard in the distance. Soon they scoured all of the rubbles, and found nothing. Their division actually had a radioman, but he was fatally injured and passed away in the hospital. From then on George was the one to call in support, tell High Command about their situation, and relay any useful situations. He tuned into Techno's channel, declaring it clear to move in. He told High Command about their completed mission, to which they responded with a</p>
<p>"Copied. Tanks and artillery will take it from now on, dismissed. Return to base for send-off."</p>
<p>The war is over. George is going home, with all of his friends and family alive. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"So this is it?" </p>
<p>"I suppose it is, Dream." </p>
<p>George and Dream met up a year after their last meeting, at the port. </p>
<p>"Thanks for all the times you saved my ass." </p>
<p>Dream let out a laugh, which transitioned to aa wheeze. George couldn't help but giggle along, Dream's laugh was contagious. </p>
<p>Dream finally calmed down after his fit, a smile still plastered to his face. It was the first time George saw him without a mask, his real face. Although George was straight, and was even planning to confess to a girl before the war broke out, he still thought that Dream looked good. Same could be said to all of his friends' actually. They were all very nice-looking. Maybe it was due them no longer being covered in dirt and grime, and George could finally see them. Smiles on their faces instead of forced bravery and grimaces. </p>
<p>"You going back to Britain?" </p>
<p>"Probably not, it's bombed to shit."</p>
<p>"Then let's go with me to America."</p>
<p>"How? I don't have a home, or a job or anything there, really."</p>
<p>"You can live with me and Sapnap, for the time being, probably permanently, though." </p>
<p>"Dream, as much as I would like to accept your offer, I refuse. I don't feel too good about intruding on you."</p>
<p>"But where else will you go? I bet your home is bombed, and all of your job places are also destroyed. Come with me, George, please."</p>
<p>George thought for a moment. Would he rather go to America and live Dream and Sapnap, actually Clay and Nick, or would he go to back to his home. He was interrupted by a loud horn, indicating the soon departure of the shit heading to America.</p>
<p>"George, please."</p>
<p>"Fine!" </p>
<p>Dream cheered, and grabbed George's hand tightly, running to the ship. George nearly fell several times, his short legs unable to keep up with Dream. He was saved only by Dream holding his hand tightly. They arrived at the dock, Sapnap waiting for them. </p>
<p>"George?"</p>
<p>"He's coming with us."</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded, seemingly not at all surprised at that. </p>
<p>The 3 of them got in, door closing behind them.</p>
<p>"Dream Team going to America!" Dream exclaimed, excited about all of his best friends coming with him. George and Sapnap scoffed at the same time, not impressed by Dream.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't it have been George Team!" </p>
<p>"Nah, Sapnap Team sounds way better!" </p>
<p>George and Sapnap got into an argument soon after, to which Dream started laughing hysterically. </p>
<p>"Oh my God, you are just like brothers!" </p>
<p>They stopped fighting and looked at each other. The silence was awkward, but Sapnap broke it by slinging his arm over George's shoulder and pulling him close.</p>
<p>"George! My little bro! Shortie!"</p>
<p>"Little? I'm older than you!" Any further protests were drowned out by Sapnap chanting the word "Shortie!" over and over, and Dream laughing at the entire situation. </p>
<p>Yeah, George thought, this is great. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George gets hurt. Oof</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George, Dream and Sapnap were living together. </p><p>After months of planning and packing they finally met up in Florida, where Dream bought a house. It was just like in pictures, small on the outside, but with tons of space inside. It was used quickly however. Closets, streaming equipment, furniture, and technology was littered around the compact home. They liked it, and each one had a seperate room. The kitchen was spacious, cabinets and drawers for knives and intruments. Sapnap marveled at the sight, proclaiming how much of food he can cook in here. </p><p>They all brought their own scooters and bikes. George was the only one who brought a scooter, after jokingly threatening Dream to run him over. When George first arrived with the scooter, he started to speed up at Dream, who actually started running away. The scooter wasn't plastic, and with the speed George was riding at, it could do serious damage. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who you ask, Dream was fast, and he managed to outrun George, who started to speed up even more, but stopped when he noticed the scooter rattling. </p><p>George only then found out that his scooter wasn't made for speeds over 9 km/h. Which made it all the more confusing when George wanted to ride down a steep hill at a forest park. </p><p>They were all living together for a year, now. They recorded tons of videos, and Dream hit the 14 million subscribers in their 7th month of living together. Dream's channel slowed down, but was still going strong. Several livestreams were interrupted by the others walking in, even though they clearly knew they were streaming. One time Sapnap, George and Dream were streaming on the SMP, when Sapnap went afk and didn't respond to their calls. Dream had the same predicament, and George was getting worried. He apologised to his viewers, but not ending the livestream. He walked to the door and reached for the doorknob, when the door was kicked open by Sapnap, who started laughing at it. George of course didn't expect this, and the door flew at him at high speeds. His brain didn't have time to react to anything when it collided with him. </p><p>He was flung back and landed on the ground on his back. Dream covered his mouth, probably to cover his amused smile. Sapnap let out a "Oh my God, I didn't see you there!" </p><p>George didn't get up, rolling on the ground with his hand holding his forehead. </p><p>"You blind ass." George said after a silence, where Dream tried not to laugh. </p><p>"Blind?! How could I have seen you there?!" They started bickering, when Dream noticed the stream still going. He waved at the camera, walking over to it. He started playing while George's and Sapnap's bickering was still being picked up on by the microphone. Thousands clipped the moment, each one laughing at the sound when the door hit George. George eventually stood up, dazed. On his forehead was a bruise already forming. He flipped off Sapnap, who faked being shocked, before kicking Sapnap out. </p><p>Dream was tapped on his shoulder, and he looked over at George, who tried his best at looking intimidating, but it was broken when Dream stood up. He towered over George, and it didn't help that George curled in on himself after seeing their height difference. The chat was going wild, loving their interactions. </p><p>"Right, um, I'm going to end the stream. Goodbye!" George didn't waste any time shutting the stream off. Dream finally dropped the act, and looked at George with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I just have this big-ass bruise on my head that Sapnap will poke. I bet your ass he will. I swear if he even tries I will rip his arm of-" </p><p>"If you reach him." Dream said, deadpan. It seems that he is entirely serious about it, and thinks that George is like 3 foot tall.</p><p>"He is literally 1 inch taller than me! I would have no problem reaching him and beating his ass!" </p><p>"Okay, shortie."</p><p>"I hate you so much."</p><p>-</p><p>George loved that day. Okay, maybe not the part where he felt like he was dying from pain, but because he proved Dream wrong and actually beat up Sapnap. Not enough to be noticeable, but some good slaps and punches were landed. All the while Sapnap was making fun of his weak punches, when in reality they hurt like hell. </p><p>A month has passed after that day, and the bruise finally went away. It was very ugly and embarrasing, and George hated it whenever his roommates would tease him about it. Luckily, they saw his genuine frustration and stopped. </p><p>Today, they were planning to go to a forest park, where there were ropes you can climb on, tight ropes you could walk on, or fall if you have bad balance. Basically anything with ropes. But the main attraction for George were the hills. He has seen them whenever he walked by the park, and imagined just how fun it would be to ride his scooter on them. He convinced Dream and Sapnap to go with them, saying that the ropes were really cool. That brought out the floridian in Dream, who managed to actually run across the tight rope with no problem. He laughed when he saw Sapnap's and George's shocked faces. </p><p>"Come on, it's not that hard!"</p><p>Seeing it as a challenge, Sapnap tried the same thing. </p><p>Only to fall immediately and whine about it for the next 10 minutes.</p><p>"Like, dude, I still don't understand how you did it! You like levitated over it, like Dracula, or something." He ignored George's whispers of "That's the Florida Man magic!"</p><p>Dream didn't say anything to Sapnap, as he already did several times over the span of 10 minutes. George was riding along with them on his scooter, only slightly accelerating himself when it slowed to a stop. George didn't want to be too far ahead of them, or else he would have to wait for them for hours, because he knows Dream and Sapnap would go especially slow just to spite him. So that left him an awkward situation. He looked like an idiot, not going full speed and enjoying the ride. But George was waiting for the hill, it was the main reason why George had brought his scooter with him. </p><p>He finally saw them in the distance, and sped up, leaving his friends in the dust. </p><p>They ran to him, but unable to keep up wIth George with his scooter. The only reason Dream could outrun George was because of adrenaline, it being the only thing saving him from at leat one broken or injured limb. </p><p>He was already on the hills, riding down and using the momentum to go up the next hill. He cheered with every ascend and descend, being heard for probably miles. Sapnap and Dream, meanwhile, were struggling through the hills, almost breaking their legs trying to stop themselves from falling over on the descend, before having to almost climb up a hill. They wondered about the practicality of this, but none said a word. By the time they reached George, who helpfully stopped at the end instead of going further, sporting a huge grin on his face, they were panting and sweating.</p><p>"Never, ever, do that again George." Dream panted out, exhausted. The sun was already setting, though Dream welcomed it. The heat of the Florida sun with the impromptu exercise made him feel very hot, and every cool breeze was a blessing. Sapnap didn't say anything, bent over with hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. His iconic headband on his Minecraft skin wet from sweat. It was the first and only time he brought it with him outside, and it was already ruined. A quick wash would clean it, of course, but still. </p><p>George, on the other hand, didn't look winded at all. He probably had the time of his life on those hills, the bastard. </p><p>If only he knew what would await him on the same hills. </p><p>-</p><p>The three of them walked around an hour more, before all of them unanimously agreed to go back. While Dream and Sapnap were dreading the hills, George was brimming with excitement. They walked over to them, George riding on his scooter, and started the trek. This time George actually slowed himself, instead of going full speed, so that Dream and Sapnap weren't left behind. George reached the top of the hill with the steepest slope, and waited for them to come to him. He wanted to show off his scooter skills, to prove that he wasn't as bad as how Sapnap made him out to be. </p><p>Sapnap reached the top with an amused expression, as if mocking George. Dream looked like he wanted to die, frankly. George chuckled a bit at their differing expressions, and he called out to them with a </p><p>"Watch this!" </p><p>He fell down, and his scooter was already accelerating to incredible speeds, well at least for a scooter. George pressed down on the brake with his left foot, slightly disappointed that he had to stop himself-</p><p>SNAP!</p><p>The wheel popped off, and time slowed. This is it. It was very unlikely that George would get away with this without a scratch, so he braced himself. It didn't stop the entire experience from hurting like hell.</p><p>He fell from his scooter, seeing just a mili-second of his friends, who were looking very panicked and were rushing over to him. He rolled on his side several times, scooter being completely obliterated. It wasn't salvageable, and it was better to buy a new one. He stopped rolling, and ended up on his back. Seeing as it was late, nobody except for them were outside, which meant that the only help George was getting was from Dream and Sapnap. He could see red, and he wondered if it was blood.</p><p>His brain was not working, head probably suffering a wound from banging into the hard and grainy stone several times. He felt hands on his shoulders, and he opened his eyes blearily, he didn't even notice he close them, and he saw yellowish eyes staring at his with a deep concern.</p><p>Words were spoken, but they were muffled, a high pitched ringing being the only thing he could hear clearly. He focused on the voice, hearing his name. He tried to respond, but couldn't bring his mouth to move. He was being picked up, gently of course. He blacked out. </p><p>-</p><p>Next time he awoke, he was in a bed, with Dream talking to Sapnap worriedly. </p><p>"Hospitals are too busy, we have to do this ourselves." </p><p>"Ourselves?! Sapnap, we don't know anything on how to treat this!"</p><p>"Don't worry, a medic is going to guide us through phone call."</p><p>That eased Dream's worries a bit, but not by a lot. Even with a medic helping them, his hands were shaking too much to do anything. If they had to do anything that required steady hands, Dream was fucked. Sapnap was the opposite, though. He seemed completely calm, not bothered in the slightest by this, as if this was just another Wednesday. </p><p>He walked over go George, who was now awake and staring at them. His eyes didn't seem too focused, however, he didn't register their presence. </p><p>Sapnap was still talking with a medic, and he beckoned Dream to listen to him. He put the phone on speaker, and the medic immediately started launching questions about George's condition and wounds. Dream recounted everything he could see wrong about him, and the list quickly grew long.</p><p>"He has this big scratch on his forehead, and it was bleeding, but we wrapped a bandage around it. He has several cuts, all of which we already cleaned. The only other wound he has is his head is actually bleeding, and we don't know anything on how to treat it."</p><p>All the time Dream was examining George for more scratches. George just looked at him distantly, his face a blank state. It alarmed Dream to see his friend like this, so distant and unresponsive. The medic was silent, seemingly thinking of ways to treat it. </p><p>"The best bet you have is to wrap a bandage around his hair, because we don't where exactly the wound is. It would be the best to bring him to ER, but all of our spots are occupied."</p><p>Dream complied, hands still trembling. Sapnap took the role of assistant, giving Dream everything necessary. Soon, George's hair was invisible due to the thick white bandage around it. The white was immediately stained with blood, becoming a slight pink.</p><p>Sapnap left the room, but not before whispering a "Get well soon, George."</p><p>Dream stayed, watching over George, waiting for him to wake up. </p><p>-</p><p>George woke up to a splitting headache. He brought his hand to touch his head, fingers brushing over a bandage. What happened? </p><p>He looked around, confused and dazed. A door opened, and Dream walked in. Dream saw him awake, and called for Sapnap.</p><p>"Sapnap! He's awake! Come here!"</p><p>Sapnap came barreling into the room, eyes landing on George. Sapnap rushed over to him, crushing him in a hug. </p><p>"I was so worried for you!" </p><p>"What happened?" He asked. </p><p>"What happened? What happened was that you fell tens of meters down and nearly damn split your skull. That's why you have this bandage."</p><p>Sapnap left out tons of details, but George understood. He was hurt.</p><p>"My head..." George began, groaning from the pain.</p><p>Dream was by his side in an instant, passing him painkillers and water to drink them down. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"Rest, and you will be well soon."</p><p>George laid back down, eyes already closing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly not the best work i have ever done, but i dont know how to improve this.<br/>anyways, next up is my own prompt.<br/>dream defending tubbo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone. I will go on a break, as my desire to write or even read is gone. Something bad has happened, and it's taking a toll on me. I will be gone for a week max. Maybe more, but i doubt that. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, I will return. In the meantime, you can put suggestions and everything like that. I will be reading them and responding, so please comment, i have no more ideas. i can explain if you want, though im scared that will drive most of you away. </p><p>Have a good day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap thinks he is forgettable, angst and fluff ensues.<br/>though im not too sure if this can count as fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know i said that i will go on a break, but writing is soooo fun!! also, i have amazing friends that helped me out a ton, so my mental health was great in no time! But thank you all sooo much for your kind words and well wishes, they also helped me out a ton. hope you enjoy this chapter, you amazing people!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was pretty memorable, right? Right. But here's the thing, he has no idea what others think of him, not his fans, not his friends. That was a problem in his eyes, and he did anything he could to make it difficult to forget about him. All of his comments and moments in videos, on twitter, or on Twitch helped a ton. Compilations were made just of him, no matter what it was, him singing, joking around, or just swearing. People kept saying he was slept on and he was underrated. Sapnap didn't really know how to react to this, he wanted to agree, he really did, but that would seem too egoistical. </p><p>One could say that Sapnap's main trait was that he was relatable. And he was, though. He was a 19 year old, and while that is technically an adult, he often acted as a teenager. He joked about such topics, that only a child would find funny, fart jokes, kissing jokes, anything that a kid would like. Many people could relate to him, finding themselves in the same situations as Sapnap does. Not exactly the same, of course, but close. Sapnap was probably the least mature out of all of them. The first place changes constantly, from Bad, to Dream, to George. But Sapnap never was, and never will be on the first place. And he doesn't see a reason why he should be. </p><p>Most of his friends focused on videos, with streams being almost an after-thought. That doesn't mean they stream rarely, in fact that's the complete opposite. With the war against L'Manburg, streaming became vital to the plot, people wanted to see their perspective also. Sapnap and Bad, though, were the ones to stream the most. Sapnap's whole content, you could say, was made from streaming. He rarely uploaded on his own videos, opting to be in others' or stream. Dream even mentioned this in their twitter 'war'. He said that Sapnap only streams, yet he has half the followers that Dream has. Well that was obvious, he thought. Dream's streams were mainly on his hugely popular SMP, with other big names like Quackity, Wilbur and Skeppy. But that's not to say he only got them from the SMP. </p><p>Even though Sapnap doesn't upload on Youtube, he still got a million subscribers. Though, much of that could be attributed to Dream, who encouraged his subscribers to check Sapnap out. </p><p>Their most recent stream was by far the most chaotic. For some god-forsaken reason, people wanted him and Dream to yell at them. Sapnap found it funny, so did Dream, but Bad didn't. Every swear was paired by Bad's "Language!". He loved the stream, since not only could he troll Bad, make memorable moments with his fans, but he could yell. Every single day, he wanted to swear and yell as the top of his lungs. It was just the built-up energy from his interactions with friends. He becomes hyper-active, and yelling was the only thing calming it down. So that stream was a delight. </p><p>There were several haters, as usual, but Sapnap learned to ignore them, like Dream taught him. Dream had the most experience in that field, seeing as he was the most popular out of the three of them. George was a close second, especially on their live manhunt stream. For some reason, people didn't really like George, or maybe it was just a vocal minority. Sapnap hoped it was a minority, because he can't figure out why people night hate his best friend. Okay, he does shatter eardrums, but that's nothing!</p><p>You could always buy new ones!</p><p>But more popularity meant more people who didn't like you, and to his dismay, there were rarely quiet about their hatred. It seems that they found his weakness and insecurities were exploited severely by them, saying how Sapnap was very forgettable. Sapnap mentally sighed. These people were very strange. They remember that he's streaming, only to go on it and call him forgettable. Does that make sense? No? That's because it fucking doesn't! Sapnap thought. He wanted nothing more than to give these people a piece of his mind, but going off and insulting others probably won't help his image. </p><p>That didn't stop Sapnap's mood from deteriorating. But he didn't show it. It was forgot quickly, as another person wanted to be yelled at. They said that they got an F, and Sapnap was thinking of a funny and witty phrase to it, and he settled on a </p><p>"YOU GOT AN F IN <em>LUNCH,</em> HOW!?"</p><p>It worked, and it managed to land in compilations. Dream didn't really like them, well only the ones that blatantly stole thier VODs and uploaded on their channel. But Sapnap didn't care, publicity is publicity. He greedily grabbed at any opportunity to steal the limelight. Some might call it egoistical and inconsiderate, but he didn't think so. If you wanted to survive in this climate, you had to take every chance you can. Tommy actually rose in popularity like that, collaborating with Techno and Dream. That's not to say he was just using them for content, he was actually very entertaining and funny. </p><p>Back to Sapnap, who was laying in his bed, trying to sleep. But his brain didn't think so, and kept sending him memories of the comments, which lead to him spiraling. He started to think his friends also were like that, thought that he was nothing, only pretended to be his friends. He fell asleep before his thoughts could hurt him more, thankfully. But the damage was done already.</p><p>-</p><p>Sapnap didn't stream. Okay, that was normal, Sapnap didn't stream every single day. But what <em>was</em> unusual, was that Sapnap didn't stream in a month. His fans didn't seem too bothered, entertained enough with his features in Dream's and George's videos. But at some point, they had to be bored of only videos. Sapnap knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to stream. He really wanted to avoid those comments. But the same comments are left on videos, right? At least they were drowned out by others, whereas on streams they stay, as chat didn't talk that much. Some demanded streams, though, but they were silenced by others. He felt grateful for such thoughtful fans, who genuinely cared for him. The comments from his last stream didn't leave him alone, though.</p><p>They never did.</p><p>Still, he pushed through, determined to not allow himself be brought down by some idiots. It worked, for a month and a half. After that? He couldn't hold it in. He messaged Dream, fearing the worst even before hitting send. He became anxious, even more than before. Not to mention the stress of school. Even if it was lockdown, he had online classes. It was mentioned in one of their videos, the 'mobs rise with every new subscriber.' video. George offered to come back tomorrow, to which he responded with a </p><p>"What? I have school tomorrow." He did it on purpose, but it sounded genuine, and even Dream bought it. </p><p>The message he sent Dream was a short, but blunt one.  </p><p>'am i forgettable? be honest dream'</p><p>3 dots appeared and disappeared every now and then, and Sapnap grew worried. <em>What if Dream really thought that? No he didn't. But you don't know that.</em> It was a never ending loop, intrusive thought being rationalised and dismissed, but more took its place. The voice of reason in his head was weakening, and soon enough, it was gone. His head, filled with self-deprecating thoughts, felt light. He abruptly fell asleep, fortunately he was on his bed. </p><p>-</p><p>Consciousness came to him after several hours. He wondered why he fainted, but his attention was diverted to his phone, which was blowing up with notifications. Each of his friends messaged him, called him. </p><p>24 messages from BadBoyHalo</p><p>2 missed call from BadBoyhalo</p><p>28 messages from GeorgeNotFound</p><p>5 missed calls from GeorgeNotFound</p><p>36 messages from Dream</p><p>10 missed calls from Dream </p><p>Sapnap felt lightheaded again, but he fought against it. He was dizzy, but it didn't stop him from picking up his phone, and looking at some of the messages from each of his friends. Guilt flooded him, from worrying his friends. But that's what they do, right? Friends always look after each other. </p><p>BadBoyHalo: dream said you felt off. if you want to talk, im here.</p><p>BadBoyHalo: sapnap are you okay?</p><p>BadBoyhalo: sapnap</p><p>BadBoyHalo: please pick up</p><p>He really needed to respond to them. He pressed on George's profile, and was met with similar messages.</p><p>He then looked at the messages from Dream.</p><p>Dream: of course not sapnap! youre my best friend! how could you think that!</p><p>Dream: sapnap? </p><p>Dream: helloooo?</p><p>Dream: please pick up</p><p>Dream: are you alright?</p><p>Dream: if you dont want to talk thats fine. im here if you need me.</p><p>While he felt guilty that he worried his friends, he also felt a bit relieved. His friends really cared. He could depend on them, and they could depend on him. He had to explain this all soon, but not now. He messaged everyone saying he's okay and that he will explain later. Now, he could do something more important. But what could be more important? </p><p>The math quiz. He didn't study at all for it. </p><p>Oh God, his report card will not look good.</p><p>-</p><p>He passed the test with a surprising result of 95%. He felt proud of himself. He had such little time, but he managed it. It was time to relax. He hadn't done that in a long time. His eyes were already closed by the time he remembered about the promise he made, but let himself fall asleep. He can do it later, there was no rush. What matters is that his friends knew he was okay, so they wouldn't worry too much. </p><p>As much as Sapnap loved his friends, he admits that they are sometimes too much. George's screams of fear or shock could quickly become ear-grating on particularly bad days, Dream's laughter could become annoying, especially when it's because of something that Sapnap did. It felt like Dream was mocking him, indirectly saying that Sapnap couldn't do anything. He usually brought it up with him, but Dream only laughed more. One time, it was so bad that Sapnap blocked him. It was when they were still kids and teenagers, on Skype playing Minecraft. A long time has passed, but it still counts. Again, it was only on bad days. On any other, the laugh was infectious, and he couldn't help but join in. Even if it was something that was dumb, or unfunny, Dream just had to become a kettle, and Sapnap thought it was the funniest thing ever. </p><p>The 'my trap' moment was a prime example. When George first said it, it was nothing out of the ordinary for Sapnap, used to George fumbling with his words and saying the wrong things. But to Dream, who was already in a giggly mood before they started recording, started laughing unlike anything Sapnap ever heard. Looking back on the moment with a nostalgic fondness, Sapnap chuckled a few times at the memory, mainly from Dream's wheeze. It was so long ago. Okay, maybe a year isn't so long ago, but it feels like a decade ago. It was when George still had his crappy mic, when Sapnap didn't even have 100k subscribers. </p><p>Bad could also be annoying. Yes, you read it right. Bad, as in BadBoyHalo could be annoying sometimes. Though it was mostly not his fault. He cared a lot about the people close to him, so when anything remotely bad happened to anyone, he was first in their DM's and calls, asking if they're okay and doing anything he could to help them. It was nice, to know that someone cares about you that much, but it could get annoying. When Sapnap got hit with a bad flu, Bad was the first one to check up on him, every five minutes checking up. It was mostly through text, which made it difficult for him to sleep. He could just turn off the notifications and turn over his phone, but he was too tired to even think of that. </p><p>He instead messaged him that he was okay, and he was just going to sleep. He told Bad off for spamming him so much, to which Bad apologised. Sapnap felt a little guilty. His friend just wanted to make sure he's alright. Though he did spam him, he has to admit. </p><p>Back to the explanation, he relayed all the reasons why it even happened in the first place, and just seconds later fell asleep, hands still holding his phone. </p><p>-</p><p>A month has passed. Nothing changed really. Only the fact that Sapnap was no longer stressing over his relevance. He was glad that that period was over. It was draining, mentally and physically. So much had to go right for him to meet his pals, as he likes to call them. First, him and Dream had to live in the same city. Second, he and Dream had the same interests, and hit it off. Second, Dream would have to be a staff member for Bad's server, which introduced him to George. Third, Dream then had to hit it off with George too, so that he could introduce both of them to each other. Fourth, he then had to meet Bad and all of the Trio. Fifth, they had to not mess up their friendships with some fights. </p><p>And all of it just so he could sit behind a screen, hollering after he beat Dream in a manhunt or the opposite, Dream screaming a "YEEES!" after his win. </p><p>Truthfully, Sapnap indulged himself with thinking about alternate realities, where he didn't meet Dream, where Dream didn't become a staff member for Bad's server, where Dream didn't meet George, where Dream didn't encourage him into making his own channel. He often wondered if he would have been where he was right now, living off of a career he loves without Dream, surrounded by the people that care about him, and who he cares about. Most of the time his definitive answer was no. No he wouldn't have this amazing circle of friends. No, he wouldn't be able to afford living by himself. No, he wouldn't have the opportunity to make other people's days. </p><p>God, he really owes a lot to his friends, huh? </p><p>At least he has a lifetime to pay it back. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This was supposed to be dream helping out tubbo, but dissolved into dream being the good guy of the war. Please forgive me. <br/>Next is another Tommy prompt, and then another Tommy chapter, hooray!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up to screams. </p><p>At first he thought it was George, as he had a knack for screaming at pitches that shouldn't be possible. He was concerned, as George could have seen Wilbur. But it could also be Sapnap, or anyone really. Dream was about to go back to sleep, confident in whoever that was they were capable. It was only after the screams turned from yelling incoherent noises, to actual words.</p><p>"PLEASE, ANYBODY HEL-" </p><p>The voice stopped.</p><p><em>Tubbo.</em> </p><p>Dream shot up in his bed, already slipping on his netherite armour, grabbing his sword, and his communicator. He rushed over to Tubbo's house, which he, George and Sapnap rebuilt after their war. The war started off as a joke, but Wilbur came along and started it off for real. No one was the same after it, Tommy and Tubbo actually feared him, hands on the hilts of their swords when they spotted him.</p><p>It broke his heart to see it, as he was the one to invite them. He saw them as his little brothers, the only minors in their world. He wanted to rebuild their bond, but either Wilbur or even Fundy stopped him, silent threats hanging in the air. If it weren't for the mask, they would have seen the unshed tears. They would also the anger in Dream's eyes when he saw Wilbur. It was <em>him,</em> he was the one to tear them all apart. It was no longer the Dream SMP, where everyone were friends and could do whatever they wanted, just follow the rules of no stealing or destruction.</p><p>No, now it was 2 groups, being very close to the other members, but complete strangers, and even enemies to other groups. Dream felt furious. He invited Wilbur, gave him freedom to do whatever he wanted, and this is how he repaid Dream? By destroying their friendships and starting a pointless war that they didn't even win? Still, he wanted to rebuild the bridges that were burnt by the flames of the war, and yearned for the good times. Oh, if only he knew that those happy memories would be just that, memories. They probably never will be like one big family, only enemies for the rest of their lives.</p><p>In a few minutes, he reached Tubbo's house. The screaming got louder and louder, desperate for anyone to hear. The door was broken, only a fragment left hanging on a hinge. He saw a person, definitely not a mob. They were dressed in full black, and towered over Tubbo, who was tied up in a chair. He snuck up behind the man, because he knew he was a threat, and a capable one at that. If they were able to overpower Tubbo and keep him restrained enough to tie him to a chair, they could beat Dream too. </p><p>Dream was right behind the man, but Tubbo couldn't see him. He plunged the sword through the man's body, to which Tubbo responded with a shriek, trying in vain to distance himself further. He succeeded a bit, the chair scraping loudly over the otherwise spotless wooden floor. The man fell, on his stomach. And only now, Dream could see Tubbo clearly. Tubbo was hurt, that was for sure, though Dream couldn't determine the severity of his wounds. Dream turned the dead man's body over, looking at his face.</p><p>It wasn't anybody he knew, no, far from it. It was a complete stranger that somehow got into their world. Dream stopped paying attention to the dead man in front of him, and instead focused on Tubbo. He was about to slice through the thick ropes, when he was interrupted by footsteps.</p><p>Loud, thundering footsteps that echoed in the night and in the house. He turned around when an enchanted netherite sword was swung at him, and Dream only barely managed to block it. </p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy did not look forward to getting out of bed. He woke up, for some god-forsaken reason at, he checked the clock, 2 AM. He laid in bed, but not before grabbing his communicator and scrolling through the chat logs. It was mostly idle conversation between Sapnap and George, just bickering as usual. The last message was sent at 12:31 AM, by Sapnap. It read:</p><p>'Fuck you &gt;:('</p><p>While Sapnap was only 3 years older than him, he acted just like him. It was just a shame their friendship had to end because of the war. 6 months passed since the last battle of the war, though he still remembered everything clearly, like it was yesterday. The loss of his discs, L'Manburg being ripped to shreds, Eret's betrayal. It started off as a joke, a playful feud between him and Dream, Tubbo joining in on his side. But then Wilbur came along, declaring a nation and its subsequent independence. Over the days of the war, Wilbur slowly drifted into insanity. He didn't joke, laugh or even smile like before, the only emotion visible on his face was anger or boredom. As much as Tommy wanted to end the war, and return to their old family relationship, Wilbur seemed serious about this whole war deal.</p><p>He and others got severely hurt several times, but Wilbur didn't care. Only the next day of a battle he would declare another. Tommy couldn't wait for it to be over, not from wanting to secure their independence, but to see Wilbur return to his fun, usual self. Not this maniac-like persona fixated only on the war. He actually got scared of Wilbur, after the leader almost taunted the enemy. George was captured, and they sent Dream and his men a message. </p><p>He could remember being tasked with tying George up, to an old wooden chair. He was still unconscious, after Wilbur hit him over the head with the stock of a crossbow. When George woke up, Tommy was there. He was the first one to see the confusion in George's eyes morph to fear. His eyes darted wildly, before landing on Tommy. He stared back at him, and he saw the hurt in George's eyes.</p><p>"Why?" George whispered, barely audible. </p><p>"I have no other choice."</p><p>George shook his head, looking at the ground. He didn't think so. If Tommy had no choice, then what kind of leader was Wilbur? If George ever decided to leave the war, he was free to do so, Dream told him openly. He wouldn't even judge him for that, understanding if anyone didn't want to deal with the horrors of battles. George looked like he already resigned himself to this fate, a prisoner of L'Manburg. </p><p>The door was unexpectedly slammed open by Wilbur, who didn't look so good. </p><p>"Dream decided to be an asshole, so you will pay the price." Wilbur pointed at George, venom in his words clearer than anything. </p><p>Fear returned to his eyes, and he silently dreaded what would come. Wilbur drew his sword from his uniform, and George audibly gulped. Tommy himself felt sick. While he and George weren't exactly the best of friends, he didn't want the older man killed. He stepped in front of Wilbur, arms outstretched, pleading not to kill him.</p><p>"Wilbur, think about this, if we kill him, we will have no leverage." </p><p>"Oh, I'm not going to kill him, that would be pointless, right?" He pushed through Tommy, getting closer and closer to George. Tommy's eyes reflected the same fear as George. He didn't want to see this, and he walked out of the room. He only noticed how stuffed the room was when he breathed the fresh air. Even though he walked away, he could hear the muffled dialogue.</p><p>"I never wanted to do this, you know? I thought I could use you as a mole, or leverage. But Dream changed my mind, you don't deserve anything." </p><p>Tommy didn't see anything, but he could imagine what was happening. </p><p>Back to the present, he shuddered when he remembered the day. God, the puddle was too big. Wilbur's sword was too red, and George looked too pale. At least he didn't kill him, but he did leave lasting damage to his psyche. Now George couldn't go outside in daytime alone, fearing Wilbur appearing and capturing him again. Any time George was seen outside, there was either Dream or Sapnap close to him. </p><p>Tommy felt the welcoming tug of sleep, when he heard a bang. </p><p>-</p><p>Tommy was running, as fast as he ever could. His best friend, his right hand man, <em>his brother,</em> was in trouble. In the distance he saw Tubbo's house, and the door was wrecked, just one piece still intact. But Tommy thanked the broken door, as it allowed him to see the familiar green hoodie. </p><p>Dream.</p><p>And just in front of him was Tubbo, tied up in a chair. Dream had his sword out, and it looked like- </p><p>Tommy ran faster. </p><p>But because of his hurried pace, Dream could hear his footsteps, and managed to block in time.</p><p>"Tommy?" Dream asked innocently, as if he wasn't hurting his brother. Tommy was furious. The war was over, hell he even gave the 2 discs to Dream, just so they could have independence. Not that Dream wouldn't give it either way, but Wilbur pressured him. </p><p>"Yeah, it's me. Why the fuck are you stabbing shit?" </p><p>Dream scoffed, unimpressed by Tommy. Here he was, literally saving Tubbo's life, and then Tommy came and now they were wasting valuable time. </p><p>"Tommy, I didn't do anything! In fact, I was helping Tubbo, so put away your sword and let me help!" </p><p>Dream pleaded, but Tommy didn't budge. Why would he? Tubbo was hurt, and Dream was the only one there. Tommy put the 2 together, he wasn't stupid.</p><p>"Then what are you doing tying Tubbo up?!" They were in a stalemate, Tommy pushing on the sword more and more with each passing second, while Dream just blocked. </p><p>"I DIDN'T DO THAT! Please understand, I'm only doing this for his own good." </p><p>Tommy still didn't believe him, as Dream was a liar. He lied several times during the war, whether to Wilbur or to him. But he did help them out. Healed their wounds after a long and gruelling battle. Did Wilbur ever do that? No, no he didn't. Tommy grip on his weapon weakened, unsure whether or not to trust Dream or not. </p><p>After a long stare-down, Tommy sighed, and sheathed his sword. </p><p>"I'm watching you." He warned, pointing at his eyes then at Dream's. </p><p>"Wouldn't have it either way." </p><p>The two worked in silence after that, untying the ropes, cleaning Tubbo's wounds, then wrapping said wounds with bandages. In a couple of minutes, Tubbo looked a little better, at least now that the stab wounds weren't visible. </p><p>"How did you know what to do?"</p><p>Dream smiled, as if fondly. </p><p>"When it was only me, George and Sapnap, we liked to go the nether. Pretty often, at least once a week. One day, Sapnap got hurt. Really hurt. A wither skeleton snuck up on him. We were lucky we brought healing and regeneration potions to the nether with us. Anyways, that didn't exactly heal all of the stab wound, so I had to use a bandage. The exact scenario happened so much of times, to George, to me and Sapnap again. I mean, the wither skeletons were sneaky, that's for sure. Also the war, where I patched them up, and even yours'" </p><p>"But Tubbo wasn't hit with the wither effect." Tommy asked, confused.</p><p>"Still a stab wound nonetheless." </p><p>They heard more footsteps, this time lighter and at a leisure pace. Tommy has known his friends long enough to be able to decipher them by footsteps, and the one heading to them right now was Wilbur. But why would Wilbur be here? Probably a late night walk. </p><p>Wilbur still hasn't recovered from the war, taking the role of president and taking everything too seriously. Whenever that was brought up, Wilbur glared at them, and with a harsh tone said</p><p>"I'm the president, I have to be serious." </p><p>Tommy didn't really want Wilbur in the same room as Dream, as that was a fight just asking to be started. Who started it won't matter, because they will have a bloody Dream and a severely wounded Wilbur. But he couldn't really divert Wilbur, as that would just raise more suspicion. His plans didn't matter, however, as he heard Wilbur shout out</p><p>"TUBBO!" Wait, not Dream? He looked around to see the green-hooded man, and he spotted him in the kitchen of the house, just outside of Wilbur's view. He looked like he was cutting something up.</p><p>Wilbur ran over to Tubbo's side, caressing the boy's cheek. His eyes looked sorrowful, and full of regret. Though that sorrow turned into anger, and he whirled around to look at Tommy.</p><p>"Who did this?" </p><p>Tommy curled in on himself a little, under the scrutiny of Wilbur's glare.</p><p>"I-I don't- don't r-really know, Will." </p><p>And of course, because the universe hated him, Dream decided this was the perfect moment to walk in, a glass of water and sandwich on a plate. Wilbur's glare turned to Dream, eyes burning with fury.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Asked Dream.</p><p>"I could say the same thing to you, monster."</p><p>Dream scoffed. It seemed that everyone thought he was the bad guy, when Wilbur literally gave George PTSD. </p><p>"At least I didn't capture one of yours and tortured them for info, hm?"</p><p>At that point, Dream probably knew what was going to happen next, and with a strange sense of calm, put away the water and plate. </p><p>Wilbur lunged at him, swinging as hard as he could. Dream easily dodged, and responded with a punch of his own. It landed, but it might as well haven't, as Wilbur didn't falter a single bit. Dream seemed impressed, even. The organised fight of one turn per person quickly dissolved into mayhem, swings and punches and dodges happening too fast for Tommy to process anything. This was a battle between the 2 leaders, and Tommy wouldn't bet on Wilbur to win, as he already sported some cuts and a split lip. </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Dream and Wilbur stopped, looking at Tommy expectingly. </p><p>"If you haven't noticed, we have more pressing matters to attend to, like this guy. I mean who the hell is he?" Tommy pointed at the dead man near his feet, and his face was visible. But Tommy didn't know this guy, nor did Dream nor Wilbur. He looked just like any normal person, but neither of the 3 knew who he was. </p><p>"No idea, probably Dream invited him."</p><p>"I DIDN'T-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Dream you really have to stop lying, you know." </p><p>Dream really wanted to punch Wilbur right now, but he instead gritted his teeth and stayed silent. </p><p>"Not even denying it? Wow, you really stooped that low." Wilbur had a smug grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he didn't intend on stopping any time soon.</p><p>Dream was silent, not a sound coming from him. The mask hid most of his facial expressions, but Tommy didn't need to see his face. He knew Dream was fuming, the tense shoulders and poorly hidden gritted teeth a dead giveaway. Tommy quietly walked over to Wilbur, whispering in his ear,</p><p>"Wilbur, you have to stop doing this. Think about it, he did nothing but help you, and this is how you repay him?" Tommy didn't let himself be 'sappy' as one could call it, talking about feeling and what others mean to him. But this was a moment worth doing it, as Tubbo's life may as well rest in the hands of fate. And fate didn't look too kind. </p><p>Wilbur turned to him, disbelief etched on his face.</p><p>"You were the one to start the war!"</p><p>Tommy was shocked. All he did was jokingly fight with Dream for his discs, and Wilbur had the balls to accuse him of this?! </p><p>"No I fucking wasn't! You were the motherfucker to fucking start it! You have the fucking audacity to fucking accuse me, you bitch?! What we fucking did was a playful fucking feud! At least I didn't capture Dream to get my discs! And who fucking pressured me to fucking give the fucking discs?! It was fucking YOU!"</p><p>Dream was surprised, to say the least. Sure, he knew that Tommy was vocal, especially with his curse words, but never to this extent. Tommy was actually angry, not the fake emotions he put on. But what surprised him the most was that Tommy didn't decide to give the discs himself. He was pressured. A new-found hatred wormed itself into his heart, not wanting to see Wilbur anywhere near them.</p><p>"Wilbur, leave, now." Dream ordered, his tone as cold and harsh as the Arctic Seas. </p><p>And for once, Wilbur actually listened. He left the house, but not before cursing Dream and Tommy out. He and Tommy looked at each other with a sadness in their eyes. </p><p>He turned away from Tommy, and undid the straps on his mask. The only other people to see his face were Sapnap and George, and they were his friends for as long as could remember. He held the cold porcelain in his hands, scratched up from years of use. It meant a lot to him. More than anything else. He turned to look at Tommy, who gasped sharply. On Dream's face were scars. Tons of them. Of various lengths and widths. Now it made sense why he wore a mask. Tommy didn't know where they came from, and he didn't care. But what stood out to him more was the depressed expression on his face. He looked tired, most of all. Tired of the stress from the war and managing an entire world.</p><p>Dream sat down on the bed that Tubbo was in, facing the other way. His shoulders were slumped. His whole body language was that of a broken, defeated man.</p><p>"All I ever wanted to do... was create a world, with all of my friends. To have fun, to have a family. And this is what I get? A war, tearing us all apart? What do I do, Tommy? What do I do?" Dream's voice broke at the end, breathing erratic and shuddering. </p><p>"You move on. Maybe even banish Wilbur. But most importantly, you move on. With us or not, you can't let this stop you. You're Dream! You're better than TechnoBlade! Okay maybe not TechnoBlade, but you get the point." </p><p>Dream let out a laugh, hollow and forced. Oh, the irony. A 21 year old man asking a child on what to do. But Tommy did have a point. He has to move on, he can't let this bring him down. He straightened up, and turned to Tommy. </p><p>No words were spoken, only nods of understanding and acceptance. </p><p>Tommy yawned, as if his body only now understood that he didn't rest properly. Dream smiled at him, chuckling slightly. </p><p>"Go to bed, Tomathy."</p><p>"Okay, Clay." </p><p>They burst out laughing, bright and natural. Nonetheless, Tommy complied, climbing into bed with Tubbo. </p><p>"Why not sleep at your's?"</p><p>"I can't leave Tubbo alone, Dream. He's my bro, and bros don't leave each other, that's not bro."</p><p>Dream laughed, and prepared to leave. </p><p>"Goodnight, Tommy."</p><p>"Bye!" Tommy waved at him half-heartedly, already falling asleep.</p><p>As Dream was walking out, he noticed he had to replace Tubbo's door. But that could wait. </p><p>-</p><p>A year has passed. It isn't perfect, far from it, George still has nightmares and episodes sometimes, Tommy and Tubbo and the rest of L'Manberg miss Wilbur, and Dream wished that everything would have gone differently. But, as Tommy said, they had to move on, and continue on with their lives.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were strolling through on the wooden paths. It was a nice, sunny day, and nothing could ruin it. They were heading to a flower forest, after Tubbo's insisting. Tubbo could've just asked and Tommy would agree, but he liked teasing the boy. The main attraction were the fuzzy little insects, peacefully roaming the forest, oblivious to the world's problems. Tubbo's bees.</p><p>Tubbo no longer kept them in his own hives, he would rather they be free. </p><p>The two of them saw Dream and George, walking in the opposite way. Dream stopped wearing his masks, insecurities about his scars gone. Tommy yelled out a greeting to them, to which Dream responded with finger guns. George facepalmed, and muttered a "Idiot." under his breath. Dream heard it, of course, and they started their usual bickering. God, they were like a married couple. </p><p>They crossed paths, and they heard a glimple of their conversation. </p><p>"All I'm saying is that you are 21 years old, and should start acting your age!"</p><p>"And all <em>I'm</em> saying, is that for a 24 year old, you sure do scream like a girl!"</p><p>"You take that back!"</p><p>Their interactions were hilarious, and he heard Tubbo giggle. </p><p>Soon enough, they reached the forest, and Tubbo yelled out a</p><p>"LOOK AT ALL THOSE BEES!" </p><p>"I still don't understand your obsession with bees, Tubbo."</p><p>"How could you not like them? Look how cute they are!"</p><p>Then <em>they</em> started their bickering, though they both knew it was playful and not intended to offend anyone.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Tommy was thinking about Wilbur. Dream had to banish him, after the events of that day. He will never forget the look on Dream and Wilbur's faces. Dream was heartbroken, this was the first time he had to banish someone from his world. Wilbur, meanwhile, was furious. The two stared at each other, before Wilbur huffed and walked away. </p><p>Tommy never seen his since. <em>But he brought it upon himself</em>! He thought. <em>That was his mistake! </em></p><p>He went quiet, not responding to Tubbo's bee facts. Tubbo, bless his soul, noticed immediately something was wrong, and turned to look at Tommy. He wordlessly wrapped Tommy in a hug.</p><p>"I miss Wilbur." Tommy confessed, saddened by the loss of his older brother.</p><p>"Me too. And you know what? That's okay."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, so this is 100% sooo ooc because i didnt watch a single video from, or of Phil, and i watched like 5 videos of Techno, so i cant really pinpoint his humour just yet.<br/>sorry if this wasnt up to your standards. i can always rewrite this, you just have to ask.<br/>anyway, despite what i just said, i hope you enjoy this chapter, as school has been kicking my ass, and i do NOT like it<br/>have a good day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plans were being made. </p><p>Tommy and Wilbur convinced Dream to add Techno and Phil to their world, though Dream didn't need much convincing, as he and Techno were 'best friends'. Phil, though? He didn't really know him that well, but if they think he will be a good addition, then he trusts them. Tommy had so much of stuff to show them, from his nation, it was really Wilbur's, to his fighting skills improving, and just the general world. He really hoped that Techno would be impressed by his skills, because he really did train for it. He didn't really want to show them his house, though, as it was still just a hollowed dirt mound. Which gave him something to do for the time being. Travelling from world to world wasn't quick, nor interesting, Tommy learned that when he came to Dream's world from Techno's. </p><p>Tommy employed the help of Tubbo and Dream to help him build his house, but they didn't need to plan anything out. Tommy has kept drawing of a dream house in one of his chests for as long as he could remember, and if one were look at the dust on it, they would say it laid there for years. Dream was also a pretty decent builder, too, often changing something up. Adding a trapdoor here and there, leaves on the windows, flowers. </p><p>After a while, Tommy's house was looking pretty good, but it was only halfway done. Nobody except Tommy knew this, but this would be a house for both him and Tubbo. He was planning to make it a surprise for the other boy. He was waiting for the moment where he could just throw the keys at his face, proclaiming it's his house too. Oh, he could just imagine it unfolding in his mind. But Tommy didn't allow himself to daydream too much, as the house still needed to be built. The first floor was done, just barebones foundations and roof. They haven't even started on the second floor. </p><p>Tubbo was somewhere, gathering the resources needed. During the war for their independence, he and Wilbur felt bad for Tubbo. They thought he didn't like farming for materials, but they were proven wrong whenever Tubbo unloaded the minerals and blocks into the corresponding chests with a grin on his face, obviously pleased with the progress. </p><p>-</p><p>They did not finish the house.</p><p>Okay, maybe that is an exaggeration, they just needed to place a couple of pieces for the rooftops and it's done. But still, it's not 100%, so it's not finished. </p><p>The reason why they didn't? </p><p>Techno.</p><p>Turns out he came earlier than expected, due to some good friends of his helping hm out. Dream saw him, but Tommy didn't. </p><p>He snuck up to Tommy, who didn't suspect anything. He would have heard the footsteps, however careful they may be, but he was deep in thought, debating whether to use brick or wood for the roof. He suddenly put his hands on Tommy's shoulders, shouting a "BOO!" with it. </p><p>Tommy jumped so high he might as well have landed on top of his house. He turned around, expression still startled, but it quickly turned into a wide grin as he saw Techno, crown and all that. He looked Techno up and down, stifling a laugh. </p><p>"I thought you would be taller." Tommy mused, having the chance to compare their heights. Tommy was 6'3, the same height as Dream, but Techno was a few inches shorter. For such a voice, Techno was too short. </p><p>"You're too tall."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense, Techno."</p><p>"Later nerds!" Techno bid his farewell suddenly, running off the mountain. They heard water splashing and a cheer, so they knew he didn't get hurt. </p><p>"That was.... interesting." Dream said, an amused expression on his face, though it was hidden by his mask. </p><p>"Tell me about it." Tommy replied sarcastically, though it betrayed the actual happiness in his voice. </p><p>He missed Techno. </p><p>-</p><p>Philza came not too long after. He didn't have the luxury of stepping into a portal and appearing in their world. Still, Tommy greeted him, falling into a comfortable talk about the world, talking like they didn't spend several years apart. Dream couldn't do the same, he didn't know Phil as well, though he was sure he was a good guy. He gave off fatherly vibes, or at least like he cared for them deeply. </p><p>Dream was glad that Tommy had Philza, he in general had great people as friends. Dream slipped away, unnoticed by them. It was late, George and Sapnap were probably waiting for him. They made plans to meet up and just hang out, freed from the burden of war, even if it were just some petty squabbles. They duelled, played tag, Dream dominated of course, hide and seek, now George was winning. </p><p>Tommy also had plans. Wilbur was supposed to come to his new house, along with Techno, and show them around. It was uncertain if they would stay, or return to their old worlds. He hoped they would stay. He would initiate them into L'Manburg, and he could finally win a war against the green-hooded bastar-</p><p>He was getting a bit carried away. </p><p>He talked a little with Phil, and then Wilbur showed up, with Techno in tow. </p><p>"I see the gang's all here."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"Come on, I want to show you something." </p><p>They all followed Tommy, Wilbur already knowing what it would be. L'Manburg, their sweet, homely, cozy drug making nation. Tommy took the role of a chaperone, being the most familiar with the streets and sights of this world out of the four of them. He walked often with Tubbo, usually searching for bees to collect. </p><p>Craters and holes from explosions surrounded the fields, though most of them were shoddily patched up. </p><p>"What happened here?" Techno asked, looking at all of the craters in wonder and confusion.</p><p>"A war." Wilbur answered, not elaborating on what he said. Luckily Techno acccepted it, and didn't question it.</p><p>They walked for a couple of minutes more, when they saw the familiar black walls of L'Manburg. It was looking as good as new, thanks to the reparations done by Tubbo and Fundy. The blackstone even shined and sparkled when the sun hit it just right. Did they really polish the walls?</p><p>They were getting closer and closer, L'Manburg becoming bigger as they approached it. </p><p>"Woah." Philza exclaimed. Tommy was glad he was impressed by it, he worked hard for it. Just remembering the days of the war made him nostalgic. The adrenaline, heartbeat quickening to alarming speeds, the pure joy when they won their first battle. He doesn't exactly want another war, per say, but what he will admit is that he craves the adrenaline it gave him. </p><p>"Why did you build this?" He asked.</p><p>"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"</p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>Tommy sat down on the grass, giving his sore legs a stretch. He started off by explaining how the war started, by Dream getting his discs. It was all in good fun, he had to assure Phil, who was actually getting concerned if the look in his eyes were anything. This wasn't an actual war, just games to entertain themselves. </p><p>Once he explained how it started, he got to the actual events of the war. His memories weren't the best, but he could describe a somewhat reprehensible timeline. Everyone was silent, just listening to Tommy rambling about the war. He was interrupted sometimes by Wilbur, who corrected him every now and then. Phil and Techno were fully engrossed in the stories, finding Eret's betrayal and Tommy's desperate actions of giving away the 2 discs for independence hilarious. Even after Tommy finished talking about the war, he continued talking about other events. How he scammed Dream for his Mellohi, even though it was a completely fair trade and he didn't scam anyone. He didn't say this of course, his pride not letting him. </p><p>Tommy eventually got to where they are now, and they got up. The sun was already setting, but there was still plenty of time. Even at night they could walk around L'Manberg, as Tommy and Techno would have no problems dealing with the monsters. Besides, the entire castle ground was covered in torches. He showed them the embassy, the hot dog stand where it all started, (they rebuilt it after the war, with the help of Punz and Sapnap), and the underground tunnel that Tommy made. Techno and Phil didn't seem too impressed by it, but that was understandable. They came from worlds where empires stretching for entire continents were the usual, so this wasn't that much. Still, this was decent, especially in a time of war, where they barely had enough armour for themselves. </p><p>"Pretty cool, Tommy."</p><p>"Hell yeah it is!"</p><p>"What now?" Phil asked. </p><p>"Do you want to stay here?" Tommy answered with another question.</p><p>"To have more time to bully the child? Of course!" Techno replied, intended as a joke, though there was some truth.</p><p>"Wil, I don't think we can let them into L'Manburg." He whispered, though the others easily heard him.</p><p>It quickly dissolved into chaos, banter and bickering heard for great distances. </p><p>Eventually, it stopped, and they seriously considered it. They decided that, Phil and Techno would become official members of L'Manbrurg. Both of them were assigned their own roles, Techno became the Secretary of Defence, and Phil became the Secretary of Funds.</p><p>"Yeaaa, the gang's all here!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! Sorry for a long wait, school and all that were in the way and i rewrote this chapter several times cause I wasn't too happy with it. But now you have this, a 4000 word long chapter that, I hope, you'll like!<br/>Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 300+ KUDOS AND 4000+ HITS!! it means so so much that you like this work, and it's an endless source of motivation. <br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before the elections were stressful. It was Tommy and George's time to debate, and Tommy couldn't help but be frustrated at the goggled-man on the opposite side of the room, standing behind his own podium. He kept saying that he will bring peace, and Tommy couldn't help but scoff. The general who blew up his home, his country, now wanted peace? Ridiculous, just like how George looked. He kept interrupting him, starting again on his charade of peace and letting everyone into L'Manburg. </p><p>Wilbur saw, and heard him get more and more frustrated, and he tried to calm down the boy, but to no avail. It seemed that every attempt only worsened his mood. Wilbur stayed silent, but internally groaned and facepalmed every time Tommy said something wrong or messed up. He would have to talk to Tommy after the debate, though he didn't think it would do much good. Still, he had to, or Tommy would continue his ways and mess their whole nation up. </p><p>The debates were over, and they went home. Tommy and Wilbur lived separately, but still in L'Manburg. Most of the houses were small, but had plenty of space underneath the ground. This was something that Tommy loved, he was the one to begin the trend. It spread only because he and Tubbo were hanging out, and he saw the rooms hidden underneath a trapdoor. Then Tubbo did it, then Wilbur saw his, then Fundy, and then Jack. </p><p>Wilbur invited Tommy over to his house, to discuss his behaviour and anger issues in hopes of resolving them, but it devolved into yells and screams and swears, and oh God there was so much of noise. Tommy couldn't handle it anymore, and stormed out into the cold night. At least he still had his uniform jacket. He knew this was not over, but for now he just had to cool off, because even Tommy could sometimes get sick of being angry all the time. </p><p>He was deep in thought, simultaneously swearing at Wilbur, and writing an apology in his mind. By the time he snapped out of it, he was lost in some woods. He must've turned several times for some reason, because just walking in the opposite direction only made him get lost more. He shouted for anybody, hell even Dream and George and Sapnap and anyone. </p><p>The only response was his own voice echoing from the logs of trees. Monsters would start appearing soon. </p><p>At this point, he was panicking. Not enough to just drop on the ground, weeping about his imminent death, but he was close. It was quiet, too quiet. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Which made it all the more startling when he heard footsteps. They were faint, and far away, but they were real, nonetheless. Unarmed, and with no armour, he did the only thing that came into his panic-riddled mind. </p><p>Yell.</p><p>"Stay back! I have a fist and I won't hesitate!" </p><p>A wheeze. It was familiar, like it was from a past life. He thought that it was a blaze, and he didn't even stop to think that, a <em>blaze,</em> in the <em>woods?</em>  But upon more rational thinking he deduced that it was Dream. The opposition to their nation and-</p><p>Uh oh. He's in some pretty deep shit. </p><p>Though he <em>did</em> call for them, so he really only got himself to blame. He paced around the forest, not enough that he would get lost even more, but just to get away. What he didn't expect was stumbling over a root, then getting his foot stuck in the said root. He mentally groaned, this day was not going well. He tugged on his foot, but pain shot through his nerves. Okay, he had to get out, without moving his foot. And what sucks even more, is that his position is very uncomfortable. His left leg was under the knee of his right leg, but he couldn't move either lest the pain returns. His torso is lying on a 45 degree angle. </p><p>He would be so sore tomorrow. Oh, he could just imagine the pain, bones popping and his back aching like he was a 90 year old with chronic back pain. That is, if he even gets out of here, of course. He submitted himself to this fate, and just waited for anything to happen. Maybe Wilbur, or Tubbo would find him, and finally help him because this position is very uncomfortable and he swears to God, <strong>if</strong> <strong>he spends a whole fucking night in the godforsaken pl--</strong></p><p><em>Calm</em>. Wilbur said, interrupting his thoughts. But Wilbur wasn't there, and he probably wouldn't be. Tommy would actually be here for his entire nigh- </p><p>Oh right. Dream. </p><p>Tommy hoped that he wouldn't outright murder him, but he can't be too hopeful. Who knows, he might even help him. </p><p>He heard footsteps, also familiar. Though these were at a leisure pace, not too hurried, though not too slow. This was definitely not someone from L'Manburg. Tommy gulped, a sudden fear gripping his heart. And this is so embarrassing, too. The Great Vice-President of L'Manburg, who won a war against Dream, stuck in some root. </p><p>He was laying upright, which allowed him to spot Dream when he walked into the area. He tried not to draw attention to himself, lest something bad happens, but Dream had other plans. He was spotted immediately, though instead of drawing a sword or knocking an arrow, he just laughed. His laugh devolved into his trademark wheeze, and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Dream was unarmed, except for the blade of an axe, shining even in the night, preventing his backpack to fully close. Tommy was going to gamble, but it's not like he has any other choice.</p><p>"Can you help me?"</p><p>Dream was still laughing, and Tommy felt a blush creeping up his neck out of embarrassment. This just wasn't fair! It's not his fault that he didn't see a root and got stuck!</p><p>"HELP ME!" </p><p>Dream only laughed harder. He was no longer on his feet, he was on the ground like Tommy. He couldn't see his face because of the mask, but his 2 hands were clutched around where his lungs are. The laugh also became silent, but Dream wasn't getting up. At this point, Tommy was more tired of Dream's bullshit instead of embarrassed. At least he didn't murder him. Wilbur is probably waiting for him, hell maybe even searching, and Tommy has- </p><p>He doesn't really want to go back to L'Manburg. </p><p>Dream got up, still chuckling a bit, and opened his backpack (it was already opened due to the axe), and he carefully gripped the axe and pulled it out. Tommy paled. This is it, he thought, he will never see anyone else ever again. He can't believe that his last breath would be in a forest, only an enemy near, and with no one to help him. He really hopes that Dream has at least some dignity, and buries him after. He never got to apologise to Wilbur, to find more bees with Tubbo, learn piano with Fundy. He never will-</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>He felt a heavy thud where his feet were. He was confused, that was a weird place to start stabbing in. He pondered about it for a bit more, until he felt hands lifting him up. He thrashed around, not landing a single hit. Dream was undeterred, and that caused Tommy to panic. Never before did he have this kind of situation. Dream gave up trying to lift him, and instead just left him in a sitting position. </p><p>"Calm down, Tommy. I'm not going to hurt you." </p><p>"Don't lie to my face, you green bastard." Tommy stood up, but regretted it shortly after, as he fell down again from the pain. Dream's hand shot out, catching him in mid-air. Tommy sat down by himself this time, though he still shot Dream a distrustful look.</p><p>"Why aren't you at L'Manburg?"</p><p>Tommy searched for any sign that Dream had ill-intentions, but he didn't find any. He even stowed his axe back into the backpack. He sat cross-legged, almost like a kid. He might as well say the truth now, there was no point in lying. </p><p>"I got lost. And I don't really wanna go back to L'Manburg, you know?"</p><p>"I get it."</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence. Not awkward, just enjoying each others' company. Tommy still couldn't stand, so he can't just walk away. Though as more time went on, he found himself reluctant to leave. At first he was itching to get away, away from Dream. But now, as they talked and joked and laughed, he would rather stay here for a while. </p><p>Somehow, they got into a conversation about religion, but they started to make their own. </p><p>"N-no, you-you go into confession, and-and he responds 'L'!" Dream sputtered out between laughs. Tommy laughed, loud and echoing. They joked around a bit more, but soon they both got tired. Sleepy, Tommy laid on the ground, stomach up, star-gazing. Dream joined him, and he pointed out several constellations that he knew. Most of them didn't resemble the object they are supposed to, not a little bit, but if he focused, he could vaguely see the shapes. Turns out Dream had an interest in starts and everything like that, and as he rambled on about space and stars and planets, Tommy's eyes drooped millimetre by millimetre, and he eventually fell asleep, soothed by Dream's soft voice. </p><p>"I still hear people say that the Sun is a Sun and not a star, and I understand that Sapnap doesn't really study it like I do, but that doesn't mean he could argue about it with me like an idiot! What do you think, Tommy?" No response. He looked over at the boy, </p><p>"Tommy?" He took a closer look at him, and saw the closed eyes. Chuckling quietly, he hooked his arms under Tommy's waist and knees, picking him up easily. For someone who could break a nose with a regular punch, he was awfully light. Now carrying the 16 year old, he began his route to L'Manburg. </p><p>-</p><p>Dream shifted his grip on Tommy once more, but the boy didn't stir a bit. Dream's arms were getting tired, but he wouldn't stop. Even though Tommy adamantly insisted that he was 6'3'', he was actually just a couple of inches taller than Tubbo, who was probably the shortest in their world. L'Manburg was appearing more and more into his view, and he quickened his pace a little. </p><p>Tommy began to stir, and opened his eyes a tiny sliver. </p><p>"Dream?" he asked, voice sleepy. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"L'Manburg." </p><p>Tommy made a face of disgust, though he schooled it quickly. It was enough time for Dream to catch on.</p><p>"Do you not want to go to L'Manburg?"</p><p>Tommy looked away guiltily, reluctantly nodding. </p><p>"Okay, let's go to my place, then." </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Tommy didn't respond, falling asleep again. Dream doubted he would remember this exchange in the morning, and he mentally prepared himself to explain everything to a confused and angry Tommy. He changed his course, and was nearing his own house. He, George and Sapnap lived separately, but they often came over to the community house and hung out there. At one point in time it was entirely Dream's, but he started building his own after the other 2 moved out. It wasn't big, he didn't need a big house, it would just be wasted space. Besides, Dream liked when everything was compact, and organised. </p><p>He was by his door, and he yet again shifted grip on Tommy to hold him with 1 hand, the other opening his door. They didn't lock their doors, due to them not having any robbing tendencies. Okay, maybe Tommy, but he was the one exception. Still, Dream trusted him not to cause any troubles. Besides, Tommy wasn't looking to be full of energy to pull some shenanigans. </p><p>Once the knob was turned, he used his foot to quietly nudge it open. His house had a living room, kitchen, bathroom with a big bathtub, and a bedroom. Dream never expected a guest to his house, so he never bothered to build a guest room, but he now regretted it. Putting it on his mental to-do list, he walked to his room and laid Tommy on the bed. He could sleep on the couch, it's not like it was super uncomfortable. Tucking Tommy in, he walked out. </p><p>He laid on the couch, not bothering getting a blanket or laying sheets, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't come to him easily, questions and wonderings plagued his mind. </p><p>Why was Tommy in the middle of a dark forest? </p><p>Why was he alone? </p><p>Could something have happened?</p><p>Why didn't he want to go back? Isn't L'Manberg his country?</p><p>How did he trust him that easily and that much after the war? </p><p>Sleep was still not coming to him as easily, though he was feeling a bit of fatigue. You'd think after a full day of running and mining in the literal depths of hell he'd be itching to get on a bed and sleep. But this situation has given him a boost of energy. Perhaps it was the adrenaline he got when he heard a young voice yelling out in panic. Yeah, that was probably it. But it should've faded by now, as almost an hour has passed. The adrenaline didn't stay for so long even when he played manhunt with George, Sapnap and Bad. </p><p>He thought it was also because Tommy was yelling out of fear, not out of frustration or surprise. He fell asleep, not knowing the precise answer, but he was close. </p><p>He knew it. </p><p>-</p><p>Tommy was rudely awoken by the sun shining right in his eyes. He groaned, lifting his arm to cover his eyes. He tried to fade into unconsiousness again, but couldn't. He has slept too well for that. He opened his eyes blearily, and immediately noticed something was wrong. His room didn't look like this. It wasn't as big, nor was it covered in a lime green that made his tired eyes ache. Either he was pranked, probably by Tubbo, or he was kidnapped. He pondered about it, not leaving the bed. It was cosy, and he was warm, and the pillow was soft. He felt like a bun in an oven. </p><p>Only then, did the memories from the previous day came fleeting to him.</p><p>Storming off. Getting lost. Getting stuck in a tree's root. Dream finding him. Being rescued. Them talking about religion. Making a religion. Star-gazing. Dream rambling about space and constellations. Falling asleep. Waking up being carried. </p><p>And now. He looked around once more, around his bed, under his bed, searching for Dream. He didn't find the tall man, so he walked to the room's door. He saw a glimpse of himself in a mirror (why would Dream place a mirror here? Tommy thought.). His blonde hair was sticking up in weird places, his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, his clothes were rumpled, marks on his skin from the bunched up sheets. He gingerly tracked his finger over one of the marks, not really seeing anything like this in a long time. </p><p>Snapping out of his dazed state, he remembered what he wanted to do, and turned the doorknob. He was greeted by a hallway, a room accross it, and the door was slightly open. He peeked inside and saw a white bathroom. He ignored it, and walked to the living room which was to his left. There he saw Dream, on the couch, dangerously close to falling off. A spike of mischeviousness came over him, and he shook Dream.</p><p>He awoke, jostled by the shaking. He turned right, where the edge was, not noticing that he was on it, and promptly fell. He grunted, mind still not catching up. He didn't make any move to get up or talk, even when Tommy burst out laughing. Once Tommy calmed down, only then did Dream stood up. He glared at Tommy, but Tommy could clearly see it wasn't meant to be serious. </p><p>Soon after, Dream also started laughing. They both calmed down after a short while. None of them said anything, and Dream walked to the kitchen. </p><p>"Do you like cereal?"</p><p>"Do I like cereal? Of course I do, what am I, stupid?"</p><p>Dream shook his head, a small smile on his face. Taking some milk and flakes, he made 2 bowls or cereal and laid them on the table. He took 2 spoons from a drawer. Tommy accepted it gratefully, nodding a thanks instead of saying it out loud. Tommy still didn't want to go back to L'Manberg, for some reason. He knew he should return. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. They finished eating, and washed their bowls quickly. Dream put his hands on waist, and asked,</p><p>"What do you want to do? We have many options."</p><p>Tommy shrugged. Dream somehow knew that he didn't want to go back, and he held no judgement. He and Dream stood there, leaning on the counters, thinking of what to do. Tommy was thinking of building rails and riding down them, when Dream exclaimed,</p><p>"We could go fishing!" </p><p>Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. He was surprised, and doubtful. Fishing sounded boring, and he couldn't believe that Dream, the best fighter in their world, like fishing? Well, they did have to somehow get all of those fish in that large chest. </p><p>"Fishing? Are you sure? Sounds boring."</p><p>"Boring? We won't be fishing with rods. I call it 'tactical fishing'. We need buckets!" </p><p>Tommy obliged, and searched for buckets. But he didn't know where they could be, so he aimlessly wandered about the house. He looked at all the pictures on shelves, closets, drawers. They were all either with George and Sapnap, or even the rarer Tubbo, Fundy. In one of them, there were 4 of them. Tubbo, Fundy, Sylvee and Dream were all in the picture with green jackets and jeans. This was when the day when the Championship occured. Tommy smiled at it, and gently picked it up. He looked at Tubbo, who was smiling widly.</p><p>He loved that particular event. He laughed at the memories when he or Tubbo said sorry to the other for eliminating them. He put the picture down, focusing on the task, but the smile didn't fade. He walked to Dream's room, where the man in question was already there, digging under his bed. Beside him lay 3 buckets. They were slightly wet, but not enough to drip on the floor. Dream seemingly found another bucket and laid it beside him. He dug around more, but soon stopped. He stood up, still not noticing Tommy, who was looking at him with an amused expression. Dream gathered the buckets into a high bunch, and picked it up with only a slight struggle. He turned around, and saw Tommy. He didn't know he was here, not to mention so close, and he dropped the buckets in surprise. </p><p>He stared at Tommy with an unimpressed expression, though they both burst out laughing. The buckets flew everywhere, and made so much of noise. Dream cringed at the sound, clearly disgruntled by the clattering. Tommy picked up 2 of the buckets, and so did Dream. </p><p>They left the house, not locking the door. On the way to the river they saw several of the residents of the world. Eret, who waved at them. Wilbur, who looked on confusedly. George, who waved and yelled out a "Hey!", Sapnap, who flipped Dream off. After that they didn't see anyone else. The river was already visible, and all of the fish were visible. Tommy looked to Dream, who looked back. </p><p>"What now?" He asked.</p><p>"Now, we fish."</p><p>"Okay." He dragged the 'y' out, sounding like a question. Dream scoffed, and suddenly jumped into the water. Much of it splashed onto Tommy, but he didn't care. He wasn't wearing the uniform that could've been ruined. He was wearing his usual red and white shirt, with plain jeans. He also jumped in, getting the premise of Dream's 'premise fishing'. His buckets were filled to the brim quickly, and he chased after fish, swimming as fast as them. When caught one, he cheered. The water made it sound like some muffled yell, which technically it was. He chased after more, catching more and more as time passed. He went up several times for oxygen, and his limbs were getting tired quickly. He swam towards the shore, buckets with the fish in both of his hands. </p><p>Dream was already on the shore, the fish almost falling from the buckets due to how much were there. Tommy's jaw dropped. Dream was in the water for less than him, yet still had twice as much as fish than him. He wanted to dive in the water again, just to get more fish and brag to Dream, but couldn't due to his legs refusing to work. </p><p>He sat down next to him, looking at the sky. This seemed to be a reocurring theme. They were both soaking wet, but neither of them cared. The warm sun would dry them out anyway. They sat there, in silence, sun warming them from the pretty cold river. </p><p>Tommy was starting to miss L'Manberg, and he wanted to go back. All of his anger at Wilbur ebbed away, and to sorrow and guilt at storming off for a whole day. He turned his head to look at Dream, and hesitantlym just above a whisper, mumbled out,</p><p>"I want to go back."</p><p>Dream didn't look at him, and for a second Tommy feared that that he offended him. Instead, Dream got up and started walking in the direction of L'Manberg. Tommy stayed still. Dream looked at him expectantly, tilting his head to the direction of Tommy's home, calling out a,</p><p>"Let's go, then."</p><p>He ran up to the green-hooded man, and they walked back. </p><p>-</p><p>They were at the gates, and Wilbur was on the wall, looking down at them.</p><p>"Oh, finally, Tommy you're back! And what are <em>you</em> doing here?"</p><p>Dream didn't answer, just pushing Tommy gently inside. He bid his farewell, and walked off. Tommy didn't say it, but he was grateful. He was 'saved', and wasn't even judged. Instead Dream went on mini-adventures with him. </p><p>Tommy waved a goodbye, even though Dream couldn't see it.</p><p>But Dream wasn't that far away, in earshot distance if he yelled loudly enough.</p><p>"Thanks!" </p><p>He could vaguely see Dream nod. </p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"Helped."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh btw, I dont think that people that dont eat cereal are weird or dumb or anything like that. Just puttingthat out there so no one would be offended.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, sorry for such a late chapter, school and all that, but i can definitely say that this is not abandoned (im looking at you the anime fan). while the updates may be slow, they will be there nonetheless, and even if i do stop, ill notify you all so you wont be left hanging in the dark. <br/>Anyway, enough about the updates. I hope you have a good time reading this, as i really did suffer writing this. <br/>just kidding.<br/>no but seriously school is so fricking dumb and i hate i-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU STUPID LITTLE GREMLIN!" Wilbur shouted out, killed by Tommy in Among Us. Over time it morphed from a bit to laugh at, to genuine insults out of frustration. Either Tommy didn't notice the change, or he masked it, but he didn't show anything. Truthfully, he noticed it, but didn't mention it or react in a different way. It was hurting him, but he was a man! He can't let petty insults and name-calling by Wilbur of all people to affect him.</p><p>They continued playing on, with notable highlights that would definitely land in their videos, such as Wilbur getting his revenge on Tommy, Wilbur advocating to kick Tommy even though he was completely innocent and didn't do anything that might have incriminated him, Wilbur calling Tommy a cunt, Wilbur blocking and muting Tommy. Come to think of it, most of them were Wilbur doing something to Tommy. But, the most important event in the stream, the breaking of the second vlog gun. They finished playing Among Us, them getting tired and Wilbur pretty much rage-quitting. All that was left were Wilbur and Tommy, and Tubbo's streams where they just sat around with their webcams on and chatting with each other and the viewers. </p><p>Tommy was going on a tangent about how he and Tubbo wrecked him in one of the games, claiming to be a 'Among Us God', though Wilbur knew it was for laughs. It didn't stop the anger bubbling in his chest, and soon enough, he snapped. He shouted for Tommy to shut up, who promptly did so, as this wasn't really that rare of an occurrence. Wilbur remembered the day when he destroyed the first vlog gun, and replicated it. But this time it wasn't comedic, it was out of spite and desire to upset. </p><p>The 'ceremony' was the same. Get the webcam to show the lower part where his foot was, put the microphone next to his foot, get the toy, place it on the ground. There was a bit of delay between the streams and the discord chat, so Tommy only heard the breaking before he saw it. He yelled out, shocked by the sudden noise. He briefly wondered what the hell was that noise, before his brain cheerfully reminded him that it was his second vlog gun breaking. He yelled out again, though this time with words, pleading for the stomping to stop. But it didn't, and Wilbur only started to break the remaining pieces. Tommy was on the verge of tears, and the chats saw it. They started berating Wilbur for upsetting the child, and even started a hashtag. </p><p>It did nothing to deter Wilbur, who only cackled maniacally and flipped them all off. Weirdly, Tubbo was silent, but a quick glance to his stream showed that he was in a similar predicament to Tommy's. There weren't tears in his eyes, but genuine sorrow and empathy. Tommy ended his stream, and disconnected from the call, and only then did Tubbo strike. </p><p>"What the fuck, Wilbur?!" He only cackled more, ill-intent seeping in with every breath he took.</p><p>"Serves him right."</p><p>"Serves him right?! What did he do for this?!" </p><p>"Should've stopped talking."</p><p>Tubbo was bewildered. Why was Wilbur being so cruel and mean? Tubbo can't even recognise that this is the same man that lead them into battle for independence against Dream's tyranny, in Minecraft of course, was the same person that just destroyed something valuable to one of his closest friends. Tubbo just sputtered out incoherent noises, before leaving the call and ending his stream without bidding his farewell. Wilbur was left alone, and only then did all of it dawn on him. He just destroyed the vlog gun. </p><p>
  <em>He just ruined everything.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy didn't cry. That was just a fact of life. The most emotion he could feel was anger, anger at Dream for taking his discs, anger at Sapnap for being a dick, anger at Skeppy for calling him a bitch boy, anger at Wilbur for destroying his vlog gun. At least, that's what the Twitch chat and his fanbase thinks. Behind the scenes, he's actually very emotional. After every stream he would release his pent-up emotions, either venting to his friends or parents, or just crying in a call with Tubbo. He really felt grateful for Tubbo. Not once did the other boy judge him, all he did was just stay by his side, and distracted him when needed. Tommy didn't know what he would do without Tubbo. </p><p>Which is why it was especially devastating to him when he and Tubbo were separated in MCC. It wasn't that big of a deal at first, though his and Tubbo's joking really exaggerated it. But as the even stretched on, Tommy found himself missing Tubbo's bright and bubbly personality. Hell, he even said to Scott that he would rather Tubbo than him. He really meant it. No longer was Tubbo there to laugh at all of his dumb mistakes, before doing the same thing. No longer was Tubbo there to give tips when he could. No longer was his bestest friend in the whole wide world there.</p><p>It made him sad, and after the tournament he let it out. As soon as it was finished, he called Tubbo, who picked up not even a ring later. </p><p>"Hello, Tommy." Tubbo said, already expecting this.</p><p>"Tubbo! I missed you!" Tubbo broke out in laughs, before saying,</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy laid in bed, browsing reddit. Several times he scrolled through any post featuring Wilbur. He just couldn't think of him now, but the reddit algorithm didn't think so. Post after post were about Wilbur, either his 'you laugh you lose' videos, or any recent skits. When Tommy saw another Wilbur post, he turned off his phone, threw it across the room, but stayed in bed. </p><p>Tommy felt conflicted. On the one hand, Wilbur broke something out of pure spite and anger, something that was valuable to him. It was his last reminder of their meet-up. On the other hand, Wilbur was still his friend, or is he? </p><p>And so, Tommy laid in bed, debating with himself whether or not to stay in contact with Wilbur. Eventually (in 5 minutes) he came to the conclusion that he would talk to him if the other apologises. He thought about some more stuff, the Minecraft server with Dream, the game Among Us, all the times he won MCC, and he soon drifted off to sleep. It was getting late, anyway. But sleep doesn't mean peace, and instead of cheery and happy dreams about his friends, he gets a nightmare where all the people he knew and loved abandoned him and left.</p><p>He woke up with tears on his cheeks. He just wiped them and laid back down. This wasn't the first time this happened, far from it. Before the quarantine he was getting bullied in school, due to being a Minecraft Youtuber. What they don't understand is that he is already more successful at 15 than they will be their entire lives. Well, one day he said that fact, and the consequences weren't the nicest. He had to go home, it was that bad. He still had nightmares about it, and whenever he thought about it he shuddered. </p><p>He felt sluggish, and had zero energy to get up and do something productive. He laid in bed for an hour, then another, and then another, and then night came. But sleep wasn't coming to him as easily. His parents of course noticed something was wrong, but they didn't push. This wasn't the first time it happened anyway. They just brought him food, water, and they stayed with him for a while. They didn't talk, but Tommy didn't need them to. All he needed was company and someone to just be there.</p><p>Everything would be okay, him mom says. And he believed it.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur ended the stream quickly after the realisation, and he sought to remedy it. He texted and called and did anything in his power to somehow contact Tommy, but none of his attempts were answered. Even though they frequently joked about them hating each other, both they and the fans knew that they couldn't live without each other. They're like 2 drops of water, completely inseparable. And to the people that said it was weird for a 23 year old man to be hanging out with a 16 year old, he just flipped and told them to go fuck themselves. He doesn't care what they thought, Tommy was 16, but his maturity level was that of a 21 year old. Even if it can't be exactly seen during his streams. </p><p>He was panicking. He can't believe he did that! Oh if only there was a time machine where he could go and stop past-himself from breaking it. Just slap that fucker. But no, there were no time machines, and he was left with the consequences for what he had done. He had to apologise, but something told him it wouldn't be enough. What was important to Tommy? Beside the vlog guns he destroyed. He could buy another one? Yeah, he could. But somehow he doubted it would be enough. </p><p>He went on amazon, searched up 'toy guns' and looked for the one that Tommy had. He would buy him a new one, a bigger and better one, and enough darts to kill a man. He looked for about 12 minutes when he finally found it, and he loudly cheered. This was it, he could actually redeem himself! He placed the toy in his cart, and searched for more. Darts, and then another gun were soon in his cart beside the smaller one. The total cost was a little less than 100. But that was okay. That was just a small price to pay for salvation. </p><p>He placed the order, and waited. He had amazon prime, and he selected the same-day delivery. In the meantime, he tried contacting Tommy again, now messaging Tubbo, too, as the other boy was also hurt by his actions. Tubbo forgave him, because of course he did. Tubbo couldn't not forgive anyone, and he sometimes wondered if it was for the better or worse. </p><p>They talked about Tommy, and to Wilbur's surprise, Tubbo didn't know what was going on with him. They both texted him, but Tommy replied only to Tubbo. Wilbur noticed this, and his mood worsened even more. But, he thought, all hope is not lost yet, as he still has his plan. They conversed for a bit more, before Tubbo announced he had to go. But before that, he warned Wilbur,</p><p>"You better play your cards right." And then he left, the green circle indicating he was online fading into a gray 'offline'. While this wasn't out of character for Tubbo, as he has all of the characters, it was still mildly unnerving to hear from the boy. But that also meant that he should really take it to his heart, and think carefully about his next move. Well, his next move was obvious, wait. Wait for the package, and send it to Tommy, but not before sticking a note to it, that he written while on the talk with Tubbo. They actually wrote it together, Wilbur trying his hardest to make it as eligible as possible, with the neatest handwriting he could muster. That meant that it took a lot of time, each word taking about 2 minutes. Sending a photo of the message won't work for Tubbo, as the boy couldn't read, he said it himself.</p><p>"I sent it to you, look at the handwriting!" </p><p>"Wilbur, I literally can't read." Tubbo said at that time, deadpan and not at all intended to be humorous. But it didn't stop Wilbur from breaking into laughter, Tubbo soon joining in. See, the joke that Tubbo can't read was done hundreds of times, but most of them were delivered energetically, but being deadpan is humour on another level. There's just something hilarious about someone saying something ridiculous with a straight face, and unwavering deadpan voice. </p><p>They calmed down shortly, as even though the joke was funny, it couldn't undo the sorrow and pain caused by Tommy ghosting him. They sat in silence after that. Tubbo said he could no longer talk to him, and left the call. Now Wilbur was left in silence, but not the comfortable kind that was present during the last few minutes of the call. He re-read his letter again, checking for anything that could have been spelled or written incorrectly. He read out-loud, to fill in the deafening silence that hung in his small office.</p><p>"Dear Tommy. </p><p>I know you are upset, and I have nothing else to say other than that I'm sorry. I know that 'sorry' doesn't cut it. I know that a sorry can't undo the pain and hurt I inflicted, but know this. From the deepest pits of my heart, I am genuinely, sincerely, overwhelmingly, unbearably, truly sorry. I promise that I will change for the better, and will never allow this to happen again. In an attempt to atone for my sins, I have brought you gifts. Even if you don't forgive me, keep them. It's the least I can do. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me, and I wouldn't give you away for the world. While I never said it, you are my best friend, my brother, my family. </p><p>Love, Wilbur." </p><p>At some points of reading his own letter he cringed at some of the more sappy sentences, but he knew that it had to be done. The toy guns weren't the only thing he packaged, though. In there was all of his merch, from his sweatshirts to the socks to the beanie. While Tommy was the most hurt by his outburst, Wilbur can't deny that Tubbo was also affected. He scoured Amazon for another thing, too. </p><p>A large bee plush. Any by large he doesn't mean the size of your hand, it's the size of a head. It was expensive, because of its size and quality, but it was money well spent. </p><p>He crossed his fingers and waited. </p><p>Ding-Dong!</p><p>-</p><p>The process of attaching a sticker to a paper box package was harder than it looks. He can't cover the address and recipient part of the package, but that left almost no space whatsoever as it was almost on every side of the package. So there Wilbur sat, a roll of tape and tube of glue in his hands, package on the floor with the note left somewhere near him. He was valiantly searching, and just as he was about to give up and stick it over the address, he found it. A perfect little spot that the was perfect balance between visibility, and convenience. He wasted no time in gluing the note to the spot, before taping it too. He can't risk the smallest chance of it ripping or falling. </p><p>After a while, the deed was done. He sighed, standing up with the package in his hands. He walked over to the door of his office, struggling to open the door with no hands available. He carefully put the package on his table, opened the door, and walked out, not bothering to close it as it was magnetic, and would close and lock it itself. While the mechanism was useful now, Wilbur remembered plenty of times it backfired. At night, all the doors would close, and no key or card would help. Which resulted in a panicked Wilbur, yelling out for help, stuck in his own office. </p><p>At the time he wasn't having fun, but remembering it, he chuckled at his own slight. He neared the grey parcel drop-off point, and carefully, </p><p>Carefully! Wilbur thought as he almost dropped it, put the package into the large container. They should really stop using paper, and start using cardboard like normal people. But, he couldn't dwell on it too long, and he walked back into his office.</p><p>He really, really hoped this would work. </p><p>-</p><p>Tommy was editing a video, or more like, sending the footage to his editor. His editor is really good at his job, and he surprisingly doesn't ask for much pay. Normally, Tommy would send several specific instructions, like zoom in on this thing, add subtitles of this colour, remove this boring bit and so on. But this time, he only requested to cut out the last part with Wilbur. He can't watch it. </p><p>Tommy watched his own videos from time to time, reminiscing and remembering when he streamed that day. A month after his 'the funniest minecraft video', he was still laughing at the jokes. It was one of the best videos of his, and he was proud for having such a high-quality video. </p><p>And there was no Wilbur.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more sad he became, so he resorted himself to not think at all. Discord pings rung through his headphones, but he didn't bother as they were from WIlbur. But he has the 'show message preview' option enabled, and he saw the beginning of a message. </p><p>'check your po box, i-'</p><p>Reluctantly, and with hope at the same time, he walked downstairs and to his door, looking through the peephole if there's anyone outside. Seeing no one, he walked outside and opened the box, finding a paper package with a vibrant-coloured note sticked to it. He reached down, grabbed it, checked if his grip was strong enough, and started lifting the heavy package. The content inside it was moving all over the place, rattling with every movement. </p><p>He was walking to his front door, when he saw a tiny rip in the paper. It was expected, as the heavy things inside were probably a bit too much to handle for the fragile paper. Nevertheless, he peeked inside, and he nearly yelled out in surprise. He saw a little piece of a toy gun. </p><p>
  <em>It was his vlog gun.</em>
</p><p>Running inside, he tore the paper with his bare hands and his jaw dropped. There wasn't only his vlog gun, but another one as well, with packs upon packs of darts just laying there. He ignored the other contents for a while, instead focusing on the vlog gun. This was just like the one he got from the arcade, and it was in even better quality. He didn't bother saying anything to his parents, even after his mother asked what happened. </p><p>He turned on his computer, and opened Discord. He was greeted with almost 90 messages from Wilbur, all either apologising or saying his remorse for what he had done. Tommy felt slightly guilty, but he reminded himself that it wasn't his fault. He marked them all as read, because there was no way in hell he was scrolling through all of them, and started typing a message of his own. He sent it and waited for a response, but he didn't waste it just sitting there, no, he took full advantage of his new, albeit small, arsenal. </p><p>The next 6 minutes were spent shooting the darts all over his room, no doubt getting the majority lost, but Tommy was too in the moment to care about that. He was just happy that he now has a vlog gun. He was jumping and running and turning fast just like John Wi-</p><p>PING.</p><p>A new Discord message. Stopping his tomfoolery, he sauntered over to his chair and looked at who messaged him. It was a reply from Wilbur. He thanked Tommy that he forgave him, and wished him a good time with his toys. Tommy of course, sent a message back that he isn't a child who plays with toys, instead a man testing a product. Wilbur only responded with a laugh, and off Tommy went, shooting all over again. </p><p>Soon, he ran out of darts, and was about to grab the second package when he noticed that it was gone, and there were 2 plastic packages shaped suspiciously like the lids. Realising that he has to use the darts he fired, he began searching for them. Only to find none. </p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yooo everyone, finally out of hiatus, but uhh again, updates gonna be way less, school and all that shit. and uhh, this chapter shorter and lower quality, sorry for that. ill try harder for the next ones! :D enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Believe it or not, Sapnap missed the whole thing. Not the heavy footsteps, yells, the booming microphone carrying Schlatt's voice could wake him up. It could have been happening right outside his house and he still wouldn't have noticed. Which made it all the more surprising when he saw no walls surrounding L'Manberg. He just stared on at the area, frozen in shock from what he was seeing, until he snapped out of it and walked to his front door. He started to walk to the door, but several knocks to his wooden door stopped him in his tracks. Looking from the little windows or the larger ones making up the wall of his home didn't reveal who exactly was behind it, so he opened it. </p><p>TechnoBlade.</p><p>Not a word was spoken, Sapnap didn't even have time to react before he was suddenly pinned to a wall, door still opened. Two hands were holding him firmly in place, and left him no room to wiggle even the slightest bit. One hand flew away to Techno's hip, and just as soon as the thought of escaping crossed him mind, it was just as quickly dashed when it came back with a glowing netherite sword. He was now in even greater danger, under the risk of dying. He would respawn, but it would be a long process, and the wound would still hurt. Not to mention the scars. </p><p>He had too many already. </p><p>"I'll say this only one time." Techno said, tone dangerous but strangely calm. It instilled even more fear, and Sapnap couldn't help but feel the need to call out for help. But it seemed that Techno knew what he was planning, and covered his mouth with his hand. A month or so ago, only Dream would do something like this, where it was during a joke. Sapnap would lick his hand, Dream would pull it away in disgust, and they would laugh it off. But with the meticulously sharpened sword near his throat, Sapnap would rather not risk it. </p><p>"Who is your president."</p><p>"What k-kind of question is-is that? W-We don't have a president." Sapnap stuttered out. Techno only looked on, but Sapnap noticed that most of the anger ebbed away, but he was still pinned to the wall. Wordlessly, Techno moved away, and Sapnap breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally he doesn't have Techno's stupid sword right at his neck. He looked in the window, taking in the sight of a wall-less L'Manburg, and with a steadier voice he asked Techno</p><p>"What the hell happened?" </p><p>He didn't get a response, merely a beckoning from Techno to follow him. Sapnap complied, both curiosity and fear overtaking his more logical part of the brain. They travelled mostly in the shadows, and he couldn't make out any familiar to him landmarks, but they kept walking. He was stopped by Techno holding his arm out in front of him, quietly signalling him to stop moving. From their concealed position, he watched as Schlatt commanded Tubbo and Fundy, seemingly building some podium. Sapnap was really confused, but he couldn't risk giving away their position, so he stayed quiet. </p><p>Once Schlatt and his men walked away, they started moving, soon breaking into a run for the shadows in the trees. They kept walking, and walking, and walking, and soon enough Sapnap was feeling more irritated than confused. </p><p>"Do you even know where we're going?" He didn't get a reply, but at this point he didn't expect one. </p><p>They just kept walking. </p><p>-</p><p>"What now?" Techno has stopped in front of a mountain, and some dirt that looked very suspicious to Sapnap's keen eyes. It seemed that Techno has lost his ability to speak, as Sapnap yet again didn't receive an answer. He was agitated, but some inkling of curiosity still stayed within him. Sapnap was about to just turn around and walk all the way back to him home, but was stopped by a sound of dirt falling apart. Turning back around, he saw light coming out of a hole in the wall. </p><p>He walked just a little closer, looking to Techno for approval. Techno nodded, and he walked all the way inside. What was inside of it, didn't shock him, but was a minor surprise. There was a small room, but with a long spiral staircase down to some cave of sorts. He went inside, checking inside the chests and looking around. It was small, yet efficient and cozy. The walls were undecorated, plain stone and the occasional andesite. The staircase wasn't much better, old and broken down stairs, which didn't give him confidence in the safety of this whole endeavour. But he's here, and he can't do anything about it. </p><p>Well he can, but it won't end well. </p><p>He heard distant footsteps from the lowest parts of the staircase, and the distinct voice of Tommy resonating through the walls. </p><p>"Wilbur? Is that you?" Fluffy and curly strawberry blonde hair poked out, followed by the <strike>child </strike> man himself. Tommy looked at Techno then at Sapnap, and he could just see the moment when tiredness turned to happiness then to confusion and then finally to <em>rage</em>. Tommy's hand flew to his sword handle, quickly drawing and charging Sapnap, who didn't have a shield nor any armour, covered his face with his arms out of pure instinct, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. </p><p>He was waiting for the white hot pain, or the shock that comes after it, but it never came. He hesitantly opened his eyes, vision a little blurry from them being shut so tightly, and saw pink in front of him. At first he thought it was Heaven after Tommy killed him, but he soon realised it was Techno. Tommy's sword was in Techno's shield, and Sapnap could see the moment that the realisation hit him.</p><p>Tommy just attacked Techno. Sure it was because Techno stepped in, but it still counted. Tommy pulled out the sword, but didn't keep the grip, and the sword fell to the stone floor with a loud clatter, making Sapnap wince. Tommy started apologising, though not to Sapnap, but to Techno, but Sapnap understands why. To Tommy he was another enemy, another foe to look out for, not to mention Sapnap killing most of the pets, but he couldn't help but feel bad for L'Manburg.</p><p>While he did fight on Dream's side, he knows that L'Manberg getting captured and them being banished is cruel, even for him. Techno didn't explain anything, but Sapnap pieced enough in his mind to understand. The usually loud and confident Tommy was reduced to a quiet and calculating persona, and for once in his life Sapnap wanted the old Tommy to return, no matter how annoying he was. </p><p>Tommy brought his hand to his hair, ruffling it a little and sighing heavily. The stress is getting to him, Sapnap can tell from the sunken eyes and bags. Not to mention his slouched posture, slumped shoulders and a defeated expression on his face. He really wanted to give him a hug, but he doubted that he would let him get close. He also remembered that Tommy still considers him an enemy, despite playing no role in L'Manberg's downfall. What he didn't understand though, why was Tubbo with Schlatt, and where was Wilbur?</p><p>He knows that Tommy and Wilbur are on the same side, but where the taller man was exactly, was unclear. With a calm and defusing tone, he gently asked the disheveled child in front of him.</p><p>"Tommy, where's Wilbur?" He looked at him, eyes wide and untrusting. He reached for the dropped sword on the ground, but thought against it at the last second. He screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head vigorously. Sapnap took that as a no, and he walked just a little closer. He looked back to Techno for approval and to see if he wasn't crossing any lines, but the pink haired man was nowhere to be found. Paying no more attention to it, he moved forward, until he was right in front of Tommy. The blonde haired teenager leaned on him with no words, and Sapnap quickly enveloped him in a hug.</p><p>"Why did this h-happen?" Tommy choked out, and Sapnap had no words to say. After all, he wasn't there, he didn't know all of the details. Still, he shushed sweet words to the boy in his arms, leaning his head on the other's, </p><p>"You're gonna be okay, I promise, Tommy."</p><p>"You really believe that?" Tommy looked up at him, eyes filled with hope and unspilled tears. He smiled, nodding.</p><p>"Of course, you have Wilbur, and Techno." </p><p>The blonde laughed a little, "We have Tubbo and Dream, too Big Man."</p><p>"Then there's no chance you'll lose."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>